I Need You to Listen
by Joy-chan
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome hurt in the middle of a forest. He then learns Kikyo is involoved. Will he believe it? Will he ever get Kagome to understand how he feels about her if she keeps doubting him?
1. Kikyo's Interference

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. This series belongs to the great author Rumiko Takahashi! Please, if you don't like it, be gentle with me. This is Inuyasha/Kagome and some Sango/Miroku fic. Thanks for reading! And please review!! And if you have time, please read my other fic, "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men." And/or "Troubles in the Future" Thank you all!!  
  
Inuyasha sat lazily on the ground, eyes wide staring up at the sky. Kagome and Shippo sat beside him; giggling and laughing continuously. He sighed. He wasn't in a very good mood this morning, and he was about to show it.  
  
"Will you two shut-up already?" Inuyasha said rather forcefully.  
  
"You don't make any sense." Shippo said eyeing him head to toe.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Shippo said, "One minute you're telling Kagome to be quiet and you yell at her and scream and her and all that. And the next minute you're all protective of her and you get all mad if any guy, Miroku, Kouga, whoever..even talk to Kagome. I mean. when I first saw you two I could have sworn that Kagome is your woman.and next thing I know.. There's Kikyo and all this other confusing stuff about feeling guilty about her death and hating her for pinning you to a tree. and then hating Naraku after. One minute you hate Kagome, love Kikyo and other times you love Kagome and hate Kikyo. Make up your dumb mind already!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Inuyasha yelled trying to fake confusion.  
  
Shippo sighed.  
  
"See what I mean, Kagome?" They both looked up and she was gone.  
  
"What..where'd she go?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*********  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled afraid, trying to hang on for dear life.  
  
"Go back to your own time. there's no room for both of us here." Kikyo said. She had kidnapped Kagome during Inuyasha and Shippo conversation and tied her to a tree.  
  
"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!" Kikyo screamed, punching Kagome right across the face, causing her to bleed on the area she was hit. Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"DO NOT INTERFERE WITH ME AND INUYASHA. UNDERSTOOD?" Still no answer.  
  
"ANSWER ME, WITCH!" She yelled slapping her once more.  
  
Kagome only looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I can't believe I'm the reincarnation of a wench like you.." She whispered.  
  
Kikyo answered with a sharp jab in Kagome's chest. Kagome began to cough. Her insides felt horrible and pain was inflicted all over her body and she fell unconscious. Kikyo turned hearing something behind her, and disappeared.  
  
Later, little droplets of rain were falling from the deep blue sky. Inuyasha looked up at and was certain that a downpour was headed their way. He rushed to find Kagome catching her scent.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her bruised and unconscious body.  
  
"What.What happened?" The rain came down harder this time and he ran into a cave where he had left Shippo at.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shippo asked running to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know! I saw her like this in the forest!" Inuyasha said frustrated.  
  
"Did you pick up any scent from who it could be?"  
  
"No, just fresh soil from the gravesite, in the village of Kaede." He ran up by Kagome's side, and wiped off all the blood on her and bandaged her wounds. He hadn't told Shippo the whole truth. He also smelt Kikyo's scent. He sighed desperately.  
  
"I hope she's alright.." Shippo said nervously.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
'Could it be Kikyo?' He thought.  
  
'No, it can't be her. I.....What's going on? Did Kikyo* really do this? Or was it just a trick from Naraku?' He kept debating with himself.  
  
He always thought the Kikyo he knew could never hurt anyone....But then again, this wasn't the same Kikyo he knew long ago.  
  
******  
  
Right at that moment, Kagome shifted and turned to Inuyasha. She only looked up at him but didn't say a word. She groaned when she felt a sharp pain in her side and moved to her right.  
  
"What happened Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha said worry evident in his voice. He put his hand up to her head. No fever. No internal bleeding, at least.  
  
She didn't answer. Her brownish eyes stayed open staring into Inuyasha's amber-gold ones.  
  
*******  
  
"Kagome. tell me who did this to you." He said, adding a bit more of anger in his tone for the one who hurt her; grabbing her hand in the process.  
  
She suddenly began to cough and she held her side in pain. Inuyasha grabbed hold of her trying to comfort her while she continued to moan in pain.  
  
"I never knew she could hit that* hard."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kagome looked up to him, with pain in her eyes. "No one. I was just saying....uh... Where's Shippo?" She asked noticing that the little fox was no where to be seen.  
  
"Don't change the subject on me! WHO!" Inuyasha said jumping up angrily.  
  
"There's no point. you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome said harshly.  
  
"Yes I would. Do you think I'm so cold that.that."  
  
Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean that if I tell you.Well.you might end up either doing something stupid or yelling at me. I don't want either one."  
  
"You think I'm stupid?"  
  
"No, you just jump into situations without thinking about it."  
  
"It was Kikyo, wasn't it? I caught her scent over at the place I found you. Ashes and fresh soil." Kagome just looked down and sighed.  
  
"Tell me what's going on."  
  
"You won't understand."  
  
"Kagome! Tell me what she did you! I'm through with all these things happening to you and you're not telling me what I need to know! Now out with it!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! I SEE YOU CARE ABOUT KIKYO BUT NOT ME! WHY SHOULD I SAY ANYTHING? Don't you remember telling me that I'm nothing but a "helpless little human" and that you weren't going to waste your time "babysitting" me?!"  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"OH SURE SO WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!"  
  
"Kagome.I..sometimes I say things I don't mean. It's only when I'm angry. I....it's not like I'm serious or anything. I thought you would have known that by now." He said, pain filling up his voice.  
  
Right in the middle of that conversation Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Myoga came rushing in. Kagome still glared at Inuyasha but he only looked at her sadly, sighed and left the cave.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked as Inuyasha slipped out of the cave .  
  
"I was.....Kikyo beat me up." She said laughing softly. "Guess I really am a wimp."  
  
"I know about that but why did Inuyasha leave like that?"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"We got into a fight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What else? Kikyo. He wanted to know what was going on and I told him that he wouldn't understand. He wouldn't. I mean.... If I ever told him that Kikyo was trying to kill me he'd..... he'd probably yell at me or get angry with me. There's no point."  
  
"You have to tell him sometime, Kagome."  
  
"Yea.I know."  
  
**********  
  
"What the hell is her problem? I just wanted to know what was going on!!! If that's the way she wants to be than forget her!" He said angrily.  
  
"I don't need an annoying wench by my side all day!!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down from the tree he was sitting in and saw Miroku.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Feh. I'm not in the mood right now as you can see."  
  
"It's about Kagome."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"She's sorry for yelling at you."  
  
He jumped down from the tree with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Sure it's not like I care though!" He said, still angry about their argument and her saying that he wouldn't understand.  
  
"You should give her a chance!"  
  
"CHANCE FOR WHAT? SHE JUST DOESN'T GET IT! I CARE! ABOUT HER! SHE DOESN'T GET IT! IF THAT'S THE WAY SHE'S GOING TO BE ABOUT IT THEN FINE WITH ME!" He yelled, walking away.  
  
"No, wait! It's not her fault!!" Miroku said while Inuyasha continued walking.  
  
"It's not her fault she doesn't want to tell you that Kikyo's been trying to kill her for weeks now!"  
  
That stopped Inuyasha's tracks dead on. "What? Kikyo..She's trying to kill Kagome?"  
  
"I'll explain everything to you just sit down." Inuyasha returned to Miroku and Miroku began to tell him everything.  
  
"Ever since that time you ran into Kikyo, Kagome always had this eerie feeling that someone was watching her. Indeed someone was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember that time you told Kagome to go back to her time about a month ago?"  
  
(A/N Feel me too ask me questions if you don't know about the manga/episode I'm talking about if you're a new fan! If you've read my other fic, you can tell that I love questions! "Voice of Kagome and Kiss of Kikyo" or Volume 8 in manga.)  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That day you were with Kikyo and you two um..you know, you errr..how can I put this.. Tried make for some lost times right if front of Kagome."  
  
(A/N for those you that don't know in that episode, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha right in front of Kagome, and Inuyasha didn't know Kagome was there; due to a spell Kikyo cast on her.)  
  
"You mean when Kikyo kissed me?" Miroku nodded sadly.  
  
"As you know Kagome was tied to a tree right next to you and she saw everything. You couldn't see her because of Kikyo's spell. Ever since then..Kikyo's been taking attempts to kill Kagome. Sango, Shippo and I had been with Kagome when Kikyo attempted to slew her numerous times."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! ARE YOU LYING?!" Although Inuyasha knew the monk was probably telling the truth, he still had a little trust in Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome insisted not to tell you. She said that since you still loved Kikyo. You wouldn't believe it and you'd probably end up yelling at her."  
  
Inuyasha then looked at Miroku.  
  
"I....."  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome was up. She still soared but Kikyo had not hit her hard enough in that little time to make any real damage. She yawned and stared into the fire. Then, she heard Inuyasha and Miroku a small distance away.  
  
'Great.just what I need.' She thought. She got up whispered something to Shippo and Sango and left just before they came in.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She wanted to have some time alone." Sango said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I dunno. She left a while ago."  
  
"She left a couple minutes ago, her scent is still strong." Inuyasha said eyeing Sango. She merely sighed and walked out.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'Why do things always have to be so frustrating?' He thought running out to find Kagome.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Kagome? Kagome where are you?!" he yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, the girl is not here."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, and looked in front of him. "Ki--- Kikyo..."  
  
"You were the one who did that to Kagome weren't you?!"  
  
Kikyo smirked and didn't bother answering.  
  
"That is not the reason I am here."  
  
"Answer me! Just what did you do to her?!"  
  
***********  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 1! =^_^= It may seem a little depressing at start but I promise it'll be good!! Please review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! I really really* would appreciate it! Thanks for everything!  
  
CH. 2 UP Soon! 


	2. Confusions

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews so far.Please continue to do so!! PLEASE!! If you have time, please read my other fics, "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men" and "Troubles in the Future." Thanks! Here it goes!  
  
"Kikyo!" What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You shouldn't of brought her here in the first place." She responded firmly.  
  
"I caught your scent in the whole area I found Kagome beaten. You did* do it." He said clutching her shoulders.  
  
"What if I did?" Kikyo said turning around to face him.  
  
"Why.?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing why she'd want to hurt Kagome. "She never did anything to harm you.. Your trying to kill her for no reason."  
  
"I didn't hurt her..But, that girl doesn't belong in this time. You'll only hurt her if she stays." She responded coldly, lying and glaring at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"You haven't kept the promises you made me....Why her?" She asked.  
  
"Kikyo, I've told you. Nothing can change the way I feel about you. (A/N No this isn't a Kik/Inu fic.) What does Kagome have to do with anything?"  
  
"I didn't hurt her.." Kikyo lied looking out into the horizon. "I just don't see why it is necessary to keep her here."  
  
"Why did I find your scent then?"  
  
"Before she was attacked, I was speaking with her. I saw her get attacked by a demon. I chose not to interfere."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I must be going now. Farewell." She said, as the demons around her carried her into the sky.  
  
"KIKYO!!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Maybe, I should just go home.No one wants me here anyway." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ow.." She said, holding her side. She turned around and looked out into the horizon and sighed.  
  
"One day, I won't be coming back here..when the jewel is completed. Kikyo and Inuyasha will be together...and I'll be gone for good." She thought sadly. "All Inuyasha wants from me is the shards anyway..."  
  
She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha speeding behind her.  
  
"Inu.yasha?"  
  
"Kagome where have you been?" He asked, trying to smile at her. Kagome didn't even bother looking at him and stared down at her bike.  
  
"I...decided to go for a walk." She said looking towards the forest.  
  
"You're going towards the well...You have your bag and your bike...Don't tell me you're leaving." He responded trying to get her to look at him.  
  
Kagome sighed and didn't respond. She just kept on walking, while Inuyasha followed.  
  
"You're not leaving." Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
"Inuyasha....I.I need too."  
  
"Why?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not needed here as of now." She said walking away.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her and hand and forced her to stare at him. "Kagome..Please..Just stay. I need you."  
  
"For shards." She mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting that. "I know that Kikyo's been trying to kill you for a long time now. Miroku told me." He whispered.  
  
"Oh did he now? Not that you care anyway..."  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why won't you listen?" He asked still holding her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong! Let go of me!" She yelled, grimacing when she felt a sharp pain in her side and falling to the ground. Inuyasha took hold of her with great fear.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"I can stand." She whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome ignored the question and tried getting up on two feet without having much luck and falling back into his arms.  
  
"I don't need your help." She said stubbornly. 'Go and find Kikyo.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and carried her back to the cave where they left Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha let go! I don't need to go back!"  
  
"You need rest." He said quietly.  
  
"What about all my stuff?"  
  
"I'll come back for it when I take you there."  
  
Kagome glared at him angrily. "Hmph."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sped through the forest and rushed as fast as he could. Kagome's condition wasn't getting any better, no matter how much she tried to hide it. He knew she was hurting, he could tell with the look on her face. All she needed was a good amount of rest.  
  
'Could it really have been Kikyo? She told me she didn't....Then again, this isn't the Kikyo I can trust anymore. This one is different. This one hates Kagome.'  
  
'Kagome.....Who could hate her? Always cheery, happy, bubbly, well, except now.Lately, she hasn't been her self really. I guess I don't blame her, getting beaten that bad...I wouldn't be in a very good mood either. But when she is in her real mood, she's great. She and Kikyo are nothing alike. Not even with the Kikyo I fell in love with. She was always so serious in her duties as a priestess. Always busy, always working. She never really had any time for me..and she...wanted me to become human..I still loved her anyway.' He thought.  
  
'And then, there's Kagome. In a sense, she's always working and busy too. But for her...it's in a good way. She always has time for the people who need her and delays anything for her friends. She's funny and likes to lighten the mood with jokes and smiles. And she likes me for everything I am. Human, Demon or Half-demon..thing is, she doesn't feel the same for me.Looks to me, like she hates me. I won't give up though. I'll protect both of them. No matter what.'  
  
'How could I help but yelling? I know he's trying to help me. But I can't stop thinking that all he wants from me is the shards...Who am I to say anything though? He's free to choose who he wants...Kikyo's everything I'm not. Pretty, sophisticated, good healer, good in a battle, useful, stronger, smart and never needed anyone to protect her....opposite of me. I'm just an average girl. Not so good looks, not very sophisticated, useless, ditzy, and not much of a help in battle. Always getting people who protect me.hurt.' Kagome thought.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!!" Sango yelled smacking Miroku across the face and knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Why...Sango! I didn't do anything! I just accidentally brushed up on you!"  
  
"ACCIDENTALLY?" She yelled running for her boomerang.  
  
"No! Sango, it was an accident! I promise!" He yelled running around the cave with a fuming Sango not far from him at all.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Stop it!" Shippo yelled from a boulder he was sitting on. "Just admit you two like each other."  
  
Sango blushed, bright red. "I.DO.NOT.LIKE.THAT*" She said pointing at Miroku, who in return was giving her a winning smile.  
  
"Yea right..." Shippo sighed. "Look it's Inuyasha! What...what's wrong with Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha walked into the cave. "Hey, will you all just watch her? Make sure she doesn't leave."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She fainted on the way here. She just needs lots of rest."  
  
"Should we take her to Kaede's?"  
  
"Good idea. But first, I need to go back and get her stuff. I'll be back soon." He said running out of the cave after setting Kagome down.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kagome moaned and looked up. Inuyasha was still getting her stuff and she was confused as to where she was.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango said happily, hugging her tightly.  
  
"KAGOME!" The little fox said as happy as could be.  
  
"Kagome your back!" Miroku said, rushing towards her.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"You fainted." Sango said with tears in her eyes. "You need lots of rest." She said to Kagome who in return gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked looking around.  
  
"He went to get your stuff a few minutes ago. He was really worried."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically.  
  
"He was! Why do you always doubt him?"  
  
"I don't* doubt him. It's the fact that he loves Kikyo that I know he doesn't feel that way for me. I've been trying to ignore that fact for months now...And I can't stop it now."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
Kagome laughed. "He loves my incantation. The person of who I was reincarnated from. Not Kagome. I've seen it in his eyes."  
  
"What do you know what's in his eyes?"  
  
"He looks at me as if he's longing for something...My guess, is that it's Kikyo." She said dryly.  
  
"He longs to get closer to you...Don't you understand? It's so obvious." Sango replied.  
  
"It's very obvious he wants to be with Kikyo too."  
  
"Inuyasha was tricked by Naraku. Put yourself in his shoes Kagome. What would you do?"  
  
Kagome remained silent and didn't say a word.  
  
"You can do what you want Kagome. But it's the truth. He does feel that way for you..he just doesn't know it yet."  
  
Minutes later, Inuyasha came rushing in. "Is she okay?" He said before looking around and finding Kagome who had raised a brow in confusion to his anxiety.  
  
"Kagome..Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." She said nicer than she had before. 'He did take me here. I owe him that much. Plus, he saved my life thousands of times.'  
  
'What? Why is she being all nice now?' He thought.  
  
"I'm taking you to Kaede's place. To get you checked out and get some medicine for those wounds."  
  
"They'll heal. It's nothing serious."  
  
"You need to rest. Hop on. I'll take you there now. Are you feeling okay to go now?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm fine." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
During the walk there, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were extremely quiet because of the last conversation they had with Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to care though; she was busy sleeping while she was riding Inuyasha's back.  
  
"We're going ahead." Sango replied with Miroku and Sango jumping up on Kirara, trying to give Inuyasha a chance with Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to go." They said flying off into the sky. Inuyasha sighed when he felt Kagome move behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Kagome? We'll be there soon."  
  
Kagome yawned. "Oh...okay." Uncomfortable with the silence, Kagome decided to have a little conversation with Inuyasha to reconcile for her harsh behavior.  
  
"So, uh..let's talk. How bout I ask you questions about your life and then you can ask me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uhm, so..what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Uhm, red I guess." He answered.  
  
"Oh...You can ask me anything if you want right now."  
  
"Okay, uhm...why is that school thing so important to you?"  
  
"Because I need good grades to get a good job in the future so I can support myself or any family I may have."  
  
"Family...?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Like if I ever get married or have kids or something when I get older. Are you planning on having on?" She said sadly.  
  
"If the person I'm in love with feels the same for me, then yes." He said, referring to Kagome.  
  
"Oh..yea same goes for me."  
  
"You're...in love with someone?" Inuyasha asked sadly, feeling a great jealousy towards that person.  
  
'Yea, you.' She thought. "Yea.." She said blushing.  
  
'It better not be that wimpy wolf Kouga...or Hobo.' He thought angrily.  
  
"What's he like?" He asked. Kagome looked at him oddly wondering why he was so curious, but shrugged and answered him.  
  
"Well.....appearance or personality?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well appearance..He's really handsome. I love his eyes."  
  
'And his ears.' She thought. 'But I can't say that.'  
  
"He has a nice smile and he always protects me. He fights really well."  
  
'Kouga protects her...please no.not him...' He thought, not knowing the whole time that the guy she was talking about was him.  
  
"Personality.....He has a big ego. And...he's really proud of himself. He thinks there's nothing he can't do. "  
  
'My gosh, the guy acts just like him!' He thought frantically.  
  
"But under all that rough personality, he's really a nice guy. He just likes to hide it, because..I think he doesn't want anyone to think he's a nice person. Lots of people think he's rude...and sometimes he can be. Yelling inappropriate words to people when he's angry, tendency to curse a lot, not much of a people person. But, I know what he's really like and I've liked him for a while now."  
  
'It's Kouga...It's Kouga...NO..it can't be.' He thought running his hands through his hair.  
  
"How about the girl you love?" She thought, still having the name Kikyo in the back of her mind.  
  
"Uh..Personality or Appearance?"  
  
Kagome tried to smile. "Both."  
  
"Well, appearance...she's beautiful. Everything about her is. She's a fast learner although sometimes I need to protect her...But that's okay though because I like doing it."  
  
'It's Kikyo.' She thought grimly, not knowing he was referring to her.  
  
"In personality, she's wonderful. She's cheerful, very* helpful, kind, caring....She tends to get mad at me a lot and I pretend I'm mad at her..But, I never really am."  
  
'Cheerful? I guess there's a lot about Kikyo I don't know.' Kagome thought, and sighed.  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha said letting Kagome off him. "You can go in I'll come in a few minutes."  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly and went into the hut.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and shook her head when she got in. "Gods, I HATE KOUGA!" He said angrily. "I swear I will kill that wolf if he ever lays a hand on her! That person she was describing sounds too much like him!" He said, still exasperated.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, looking out the door.  
  
"What is it brat?"  
  
"I think you should come in."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I REALLY REALLY NEED YOU TOO!! ^__^ IT REALLY HELPS!! THANKS!!  
  
CH. 3 UP SOON! Feel free to ask any questions! 


	3. Arguments

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! *20* reivews!! Thanks so much!! If you have time, pelase read my other stories, "Troubles in the Future" and "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." Please continue to review and read!! Here it goes!!  
  
"I'm coming, brat." He said angrily walking inside, find Kagome lying on a mat and getting her wounds treated. He forgot everything he was yelling about and walked towards her and worried as could be.  
  
"Kagome...." He whispered, watching Sango and the others circle around her in concern.  
  
"I'm ok." She insisted trying to push them away so they wouldn't worry. It didn't work though. They still had that look in their eyes...Nothing could make them not worry about her. Who couldn't? She was their friend...and probably the best they ever had.  
  
"Is she alright Kaede?" Inuyasha asked, with a great deal of seriousness in his tone.  
  
"Aye, she needs rest though." Kaede said putting ointment. "What happened to ye?" She asked Kagome as she rubbed medicine all over her.  
  
"I..got beat up." She answered uncomfortably as everyone hung their heads. She began to chuckle and laugh. "I know. I'm a weakling. What can I say? I am."  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"Kikyo." She said, barely enough for anyone to hear. Inuyasha clenched his fists.  
  
'She told me she didn't though....But Kagome wouldn't lie..would she?' He thought looking straight at her.  
  
"You don't have to believe me Inuyasha." Kagome said, knowing why he was looking at her like that. She had seen that look to often and she preferred not too see it much again. Still, there wasn't much she could do about it.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her trying to fess up and act all innocent.  
  
"Stop trying to deny it. I know* you don't believe me. But that's okay...Considering how much you love her." She whispered painfully.  
  
"Kagome I----"  
  
"Don't* try to make excuses. I know your lying when you say you don't feel that way about her." She said, cutting him off before his sentence was even halfway finished.  
  
"How do you know how I feel?" Inuyasha asked at the brink of losing his patience.  
  
"Because....I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the floor. "You don't know what's in my eyes."  
  
"Yes I do." She said quietly looking away.  
  
"Kagome don't do this to me. Don't* keep coming back to this."  
  
"I'm just saying you love her okay?! I don't see why you're so offensive if its true!" She yelled not able to hold it in.  
  
"So it's not okay for me to like someone but for you it is?!" He asked angrier than before unleashing his jealousy and rage.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said continuing to glare at him.  
  
"The "perfect' guy you told me about!!!" He said, at the brink of yelling.  
  
"How about the 'perfect woman' you told me about??!!!" She yelled.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo looked on confused. "What exactly happened between these two during their little walk?"  
  
Kaede shook her head. "We'll never know."  
  
"FEH! THE GUY'S PROBABLY KOUGA!"  
  
'No its not, its you!' She thought desperately.  
  
"WELL YOURS IS DEFINITELY KIKYO!!!!"  
  
'Kagome, stop arguing with me. I care for you, more than you know..' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I LIKE KOUGA!!" She yelled. "BUT AT LEAST KOUGA'S NICER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"  
  
"WHAT??? THE GUYS A COMPLETE IDIOT!!!!" He yelled. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING THAT WIMPY WOLF?! HE KIDNAPPED YOU!!" He said, feeling the urge to go and kill that demon as soon as possible.  
  
'Damn him, twisting up Kagome's mind like that.' He thought.  
  
"AT LEAST HE'S NICE TO ME!" She yelled sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T GO AND HUG EVERY SINGLE GUY I MEET!" Inuyasha yelled, making it very noticeable that he didn't like the fact Kagome talked to other guys besides him.  
  
"I DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I DO OR DON'T!!"  
  
"I..I..YO-YOU JUST SHOULDN'T DO THAT!" He stuttered as they continued to argue.  
  
"Well, how about some dinner?" Sango asked right in the middle of the argument. We'll be here all night if we stay."  
  
"You're right! I'm hungry!" Shippo said rushing out the door followed by Kirara.  
  
"Coming, Sango! I'll go wherever you go!!" Miroku said, resulting in a *smack* right on the cheek.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
Kaede followed and they all went off to the nearest tavern leaving Inuyasha and Kagome inside. They didn't even notice they were gone.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She screamed angrily giving him death glares.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!!" He yelled just as threatening.  
  
"GOSH YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN!" Kagome yelled then wincing painfully at her side.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha said, extremely worried and rushing off to her side.  
  
"It's nothing..........So....what, now you care?" She said dryly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back surprised by what she said. "What does that mean?"  
  
Kagome sighed, exasperated. "It means YOU USUALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY?! I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!!!" He screamed.  
  
Kagome went dead silent. "No you don't.." She whispered.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You love Kikyo...." She said still lying on the mat.  
  
"Will you stop that?"  
  
"Sango, doesn't he love-----What? Where are they?" She said, looking around confused.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So what do you think they were arguing about?" Miroku asked sipping some of his rose hip tea.  
  
"I don't know. Something about the perfect man or woman." Sango said awkwardly. "Odd."  
  
Shippo pretended to gag and shook his head. "All this mushy stuff gets kind of gross after a while you know."  
  
"Aren't you curious?" Miroku asked with a perverted tone.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OW! What I do?"  
  
"Pervert." Sango muttered.  
  
"Kikyo attacked Kagome?" Kaede asked, surprised by what the young girl said.  
  
"Yea...She's been trying to kill her...for a while now." Sango whispered.  
  
"Why didn't ye tell Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome insisted not too." Miroku interjected. "We had no choice but to comply with her wishes."  
  
Kaede sighed. 'Kikyo, what are you trying to do now?' She thought, thinking how hard it was to see her sister was close to a cold blooded murderer now.  
  
It was a big transformation, from a pure loving priestess...Things change and she dealt with it. Inuyasha needed to do that and to see that.  
  
"I guess she's still stuck over Inuyasha...." Sango sighed.  
  
"Could be." Kaede answered. "But that isn't the Kikyo we knew long ago. Keep that in ye mind."  
  
Sango nodded and sighed. For a while, silence filled the room. Until, that is the monk's hand crept up in a certain place where it shouldn't have.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
"What? What I DO?" Miroku asked holding his head in pain.  
  
"Touch me there one more time and I will cut you apart." Sango warned.  
  
Miroku gulps and smiled nervously. "I can't help it! It's my hands! Blame them!" He said smacking his hands, "Bad hands!"  
  
Sango looked at him oddly. "Monk, you're starting to scare me more and more by the day."  
  
"Why is that?" He said not getting a single clue.  
  
"He's such an idiot." Shippo groaned stretching his arms.  
  
"I'm not an idiot! Well, I might be...But you gotta admit, I'm a pretty handsome looking one." He said with a cheesy smile.  
  
Sango sighed. "This guy is impossible."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
'Great they just leave me here. Some friends they are.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Look at him, sitting there and doing nothing....Gosh....Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know he loves Kikyo.' She thought painfully.  
  
'I don't care. For all I know, he can go ahead and marry her. It'll make zero percent impact on my life...' She thought stubbornly.  
  
'They could have at least told us they were leaving.' Inuyasha thought. 'Now I'm left with Kagome. Not that I mind, but....she's really starting to doubt me. Why doesn't she just listen to me? Is there something I'm missing?'  
  
'She's probably just mad because she loves that 'perfect guy' she was talking about..He's really lucky, whoever he is, to have someone like Kagome look after him. I'd do anything for that..But then again, I don't blame her for disliking me. I know I've been a jerk with this Kikyo stuff...But...I owe Kikyo.' He thought feeling a pang of jealousy ring through his heart.  
  
'Are we just going to sit here and keep quiet all night?' Kagome thought sighing to herself.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking at her. Kagome raised a brow in question.  
  
"I don't blame you for being angry." He mumbled. "I am a jerk."  
  
Kagome sighed and suddenly felt guilty.  
  
"No, I was acting like a jerk the past few minutes."  
  
"Yea you were." Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said playing around, "I'm trying to apologize, now..before I was so rudely interrupted...."  
  
Inuyasha laughed trying to lighten the mood of their argument.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY?! I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!!!" He screamed.  
  
Kagome went dead silent. "No you don't.." She whispered.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You love Kikyo....."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'No one....not even Kagome, believes me on this one.' He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha responded.  
  
'He never tells me anything. That's why I rarely ever believe him about Kikyo...If he really didn't love her, he'd tell these things.' She thought.  
  
"I'm just.....depressed."  
  
'Is he...opening up?' Kagome thought when she heard him talk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "No one believes me. I wish they did. There was always one person I could rely on to believe me..But she doesn't either."  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly. "Inuyasha........."  
  
*****  
  
End of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 up soon! Sorry it's so short.. ^__^ I have a trip tomorrow that's for 12 days for school....  
  
I promise I'll update as soon as possible and make it really long!  
  
Thanks so much for reading!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKS!!! 


	4. Kikyo's Plan

Disclaimer: Hi! * 38 * reviews! Thank you! Thanks for being so patient on my trip! I just got back... I'm still pretty tired but I want to continue writing for you guys! I really* really* appreciate it! Please continue to review. Comments and answers at the end of the chapter as always! Thanks to you all!  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha sadly. "Inuyasha it's not like I don't trust you or anything...." She said awkwardly. . 'I don't see what he's so depressed about when he likes Kikyo.' She thought.  
  
"Yea right." He said sarcastically looking away from her and Kagome sat up. 'What so now, she's trying to be all nice to me?' He thought.  
  
"How can you expect me to believe you if you don't believe me?" Kagome said sadly trying to get up.  
  
"Kagome, get down right now before you hurt yourself." He said quietly, walking towards her. Kagome shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"I can move, Inuyasha." She said angrily. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "What, you don't want me here?!" He asked at the brink of yelling. He almost lost it. He sighed and inhaled deeply and looked at her.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I do believe you." She mumbled.  
  
  
"Yea, right. I can hear the doubt in your voice." He mumbled. "You haven't listened to me at all the whole time I've been talking to you."  
  
"You don't know what I'm thinking." She snapped.  
  
"You know, I'm really sick of you doing that Kagome." He said quietly.  
  
"I don't care. I say what I wanna say." She said stubbornly.  
  
I don't want to get into a fight again. Don't* do this."  
  
She looked down sadly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes." She said in barely an audible whisper.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and accepted her apology and watched as she continued to squirm around the area.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Let's go back its getting dark." Sango said quietly sipping the rest of her drink and exiting the tavern. Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara nodded and followed her.  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Miroku asked, twirling his staff. Sango turned around and glared at him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" She said smacking him across the face leaving him dumbfounded. Poor Miroku didn't even mean to be perverted this time, he meant what they were doing..in a non-perverted way. But Sango, unfortunately, took it the wrong way, resulting into his now swollen cheek.  
  
Shippo shook his head and sighed. "Miroku, you should think about what you say before saying them. You could get hurt."  
  
Miroku chuckled. "I'm already hurt. But that doesn't matter!" He said gleefully. "I like them fiery!"  
  
Kaede and Shippo exchanged glances, gave the monk a look of pity and walked off to follow the flaming Sango.  
  
"Hey guys! Hey! Wait for me! What was that look?" He asked, confused as to what was going on.  
  
Kaede walked faster and went up to where Sango was. "Sango, do ye think anything happened between Inuyasha and Kagome?" She asked wondering about their odd behavior.  
  
"All I know is that Kagome is WAY too stubborn to believe anything the poor guy says."  
  
"I don't blame her though." Miroku interjected in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked, looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"How would you feel if you saw the person you truly cared about with someone else doing something a little too* friendly." He said sadly.  
  
Kaede sighed. He was right. It was partly Inuyasha's fault Kagome acted that way. Sango turned to Kaede and sighed.  
  
"Answer me this. Does Kikyo still love Inuyasha?" She asked, turning to face the old woman. Kaede stopped in her heels and looked straight at Sango.  
  
"I don't know. It seems she has some sort of feeling for Inuyasha but I can't tell what it is. Hate, love, despair, longing..it's like its all there."  
  
"She attacked Kagome you know." Sango said rather irritably.  
  
"Yes I know, could you tell me a little more about what happened?"  
  
"Well ever since Kagome spotted Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, Kikyo's been trying to kill her every time after that and Kagome insisted not to tell Inuyasha."  
  
"Does he know now?"  
  
"Yes, and he..well I think he's not too sure if it's true or not; which is why Kagome keeps on doubting him practically everything he says. I know he loves her though..He probably doesn't even know he does." She sighed spotting the hut. "We're here."  
  
Shippo ran to the door as quick as possible and jumped straight onto Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome said with her arms wide for a hug. "Hey, why'd you guys leave us here?"  
  
"We got tired of you too arguing and we left. You two didn't even know we were gone." Odd thing was, it was true, they didn't know they were gone and things weren't getting any better at all.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you done arguing with Kagome?" Miroku asked walking up to the angry half-demon.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku shook his head. 'He'll never learn.'  
  
*************************  
  
It was now extremely dark outside and Kaede and the others were getting ready to go to sleep. Kagome rolled open her sleeping mat as Shippo cuddled next to her, while Sango slept on her right. Miroku slept across from Sango and Kaede slept on the far corner. Inuyasha, however was sitting in front of an open fire trying to think about all the events that occurred.  
  
'How could things be so complicated? Kagome wouldn't lie about something like this...but then again, I can't imagine Kikyo committing something like that.' Inuyasha sighed getting up and out the door.  
  
He sat on the cool green grass and stared at the stars. The last time he looked up at the stars was over fifty years ago, about five days before Kikyo betrayed him. To tell the truth, he was the only one looking at them, Kikyo was busy telling him of the events of her day, too busy to even look at the stars.  
  
Kikyo had come to him after a very long day telling him about her troubles with all the illnesses going around and how important her duties as a priestess were. She never really spent any time with him alone.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought, 'It's not like that matters. It's not like that means anything..I think.'  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and sighed to himself. He couldn't believe what she said to Kaede.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What happened to ye?" The old woman in the priestess outfit asked the girl lying on the futon.  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Kikyo beat me up."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"She could be just saying that..." He said to himself. "Or..Kikyo could be lying to me. It's hard to believe either one.. I've known Kikyo longer though."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around and looked to see who called his name.  
  
"What do you want Miroku?" He asked quietly with the same arrogance filled in his voice.  
  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Feh. Shouldn't you, monk?" He barked, ignoring that he was even there. He didn't say a word for about five minutes, but the silence wouldn't last for long.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"WHAT?" He hissed whipping around to glare at the monk.  
  
"You thinking?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Yes. Thinking. Now leave me alone."  
  
"About Kagome I see." He mused chuckling to himself looking back at the hut where sleeping girl from the future was.  
  
"No it's not like---"  
  
"And Kikyo." Miroku finished. "Sorry for bothering you Inuyasha I was just wondering. Guess I found out myself."  
  
"No I don't---"  
  
"Good night Inuyasha, enjoy your thinking time." He said sarcastically before walking back to the hut to get some sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'Dumb monk.' Feeling an urge to beat on something until it broke in half.  
  
'What are you so angry about, its true isn't it?' said a voice in his head.  
  
'What?' said another.  
  
'Admit it lover boy, your stuck. You can't choose between two beautiful women, eh? It figures.' Said another voice.  
  
'LOVER BOY?! WHAT THE HELL?! SHUT UP!!!!!!!' Another voice yelled.  
  
Inuyasha growled at himself and walked deeper into the forest to be alone; alone in a place where that annoying monk wouldn't find him. It wasn't like he had anything against the monk; it was just because he needed some time by himself.  
  
**********  
  
The sun rose. It was morning already. Inuyasha had spent the night alone in the woods, barely even getting a single hour of sleep. He turned and looked the direction of Kaede's hut and sighed. He was definitely not looking forward to going back.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes searched the hut. There was Miroku, who had mysteriously found his way next to Sango's sleeping form, Shippo and Kaede. Her eyes though, were fixed on finding a certain half- demon.  
  
'Where's Inuyasha?' She thought looking around the hut.  
  
Kagome got up from her sleeping bag as quietly as she could, not forgetting her bow and arrows and walked outside.  
  
She looked around anxiously, afraid if something would attack her again. In the back of her mind, she knew someone, shape of form would be there to save her, but there was still a doubting side to it. No one was there when she beaten by Kikyo. No one.  
  
She wanted to go home. Not because her body was still sore, but because she didn't want to spend any more time in the Feudal Era. Inside, she really cared for Inuyasha and it hurt to know that he felt that way for someone else. Someone who she was reincarnated from.  
  
'Maybe I could go right now. He's not here anyway.' She thought walking towards the forest not knowing that Inuyasha was in the very same one.  
  
"Hello Kagome, good morning." Inuyasha said, popping out of nowhere and shocking Kagome.  
  
"G-Good morning Inuyasha." She stuttered trying to look away. He smirked and looked at the bow in her hand.  
  
"Planning on going somewhere?"  
  
"Errm...no. I just wanted to take a walk. Er.I.I didn't want to go unarmed."  
  
"A walk, eh? I'll go with you." He said looking off into the distance.  
  
"No I-"  
  
It was too late. Inuyasha was already heading into the forest, not to mention he took her wrist and softly dragged her alone with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can let go of me you know." She said pulling her wrist from his. He turned to look at her but didn't say a word. He only shrugged and continued to walk trying to hide his feelings.  
  
Kagome was silent. She held onto her bow tightly, not wanting to let go. Inuyasha noticed this and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, you don't need to be worrying if anyone attacks us." He sighed.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you* weren't the one who got attacked." She snapped taking Inuyasha off guard. He took a deep breath and tried to regain himself.  
  
'Damn she's so stubborn.' He thought. Inuyasha looked down at the ground.  
  
'What's gotten into him?' Kagome thought looking at Inuyasha who hadn't said a word.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do not interfere with Inuyasha and me, understood?" Kikyo said punching her across the face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome shrugged and continued walking on. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but she remembered what Kikyo said and began to worry if she was around. Inuyasha looked up and followed her as she walked to the forest.  
  
"Kagome..what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I already told you what you should know, I plan on keeping the rest to myself." She mumbled. "Why don't we head back to Kaede's hut? I'm sure they're probably wondering where we are." She said hastily trying to change the subject.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "What happened?" He asked again with a fire in his eyes.  
  
"Let go of me Inuyasha."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I'm going back." She said, running through the forest leaving a confused half demon to watching her.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome ran back through the forest as quick as she could trying the best she could not to look back where she left the half-demon.  
  
She ran all the way hut and pushed open the flap and ran inside getting strange looks from Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo.  
  
"Kagome.?" Sango asked looking at her oddly.  
  
Kagome was breathing hard. That was the fastest she ran in a long time. "Y- Yes.?" She said continuing her deep breaths.  
  
"Wha...What were you running from?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"N-Nothing.." She said trying to regain composure. "Uh.just uh.."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha came in. Kagome looked up her eyes as wide as a pan. She gulped and gave him a nervous smile, while in return, he gave her a menacing glare.  
  
Sango became quiet, silenced by Inuyasha's deep glare at Kagome.  
  
*******************  
  
Hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome were still silent towards one another. It seemed as if Inuyasha was hurt by something that happened. Sango got up and cleared her throat.  
  
"Uhm, Kagome? Can I talk to you?" Sango asked walking out the door. Kagome looked up and followed Sango out the door.  
  
After a few minutes of walking a reasonable distance away from the hut, Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.what happened now?"  
  
"I didn't do anything..He just asked what happened and I wouldn't tell him."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"And I told him he wouldn't understand if I told me anyway.."  
  
Sango sighed. "And.?"  
  
"And he tried to pull me back but then I pulled my hand off his and ran away from him as fast as I could."  
  
"You know, he has feeling too, Kagome."  
  
"It was the truth anyway. It's not like he cares."  
  
Sango let out a deep sigh. "WHY don't you just give him a chance? You owe it to him."  
  
"Owe? I don't owe* him anything!"  
  
"Kagome, he's saved your life more times than I can count. You owe him..at least that much."  
  
Kagome sighed. She was right. "Alright. Tonight. I'll listen to what he has to say."  
  
**********************  
  
"Tonight's the night. I've distract Inuyasha. While you, attack Kagome."  
  
"How are you so sure that the girl will get out of the hut?" Asked the demon standing right in front of her.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"And what do I get in return?"  
  
Kikyo smirked. "I will get you a shard from the sacred Shikon Jewel."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Oh.and one more thing." She said before the demon left.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't breathe a single word to anyone."  
  
*************************  
  
'Well today, went by quicker than I thought it would.' She thought looking out the dark window watching everyone get ready to sleep. Inuyasha sat by the fire changing his glance to look at her every now and then.  
  
'She's really starting to bug me. She won't trust me, she won't say anything.' He thought to himself. 'I really need some fresh air. I'll wait until everyone's asleep.'  
  
After a few minutes when he was certain everyone was asleep, he walked out of the hut.  
  
"A little fresh air always did calm my senses." He whispered to himself.  
  
" The same with me."  
  
"What? Who was..." Inuyasha turned around, ready to attack. "Who's there?"  
  
"You don't recognize my voice?" Kikyo said appearing in front of him.  
  
"Kikyo." He whispered. "What is it?"  
  
"I just thought I wanted to see you."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Tell me the truth. Just what did you do to Kagome?"  
  
"I've told you. I haven't done anything."  
  
"She says* you beat her." He said sternly grabbing her shoulders softly.  
  
"She says a lot of things." She said, not pulling out of his grasp.  
  
"Kikyo please. I need the truth." He begged looking into her ice cold eyes.  
  
"It is the truth." She said, smirking knowing Inuyasha would fall into her lies.  
  
*********************  
  
"Where is he?" Kagome mumbled to herself getting out of her sleeping bag and looking out the door. She took her bow and arrow and walked out the door beginning to walk towards the forest.  
  
*************  
  
"I need to know."  
  
"Trust me. I didn't do anything. Why don't you ever trust me like you did before?"  
  
'I've got him. Kagome should be dead any minute now.'  
  
"I do trust you. And I always will." He whispered. 'What am I saying...? Kagome...'  
  
**************  
  
Kagome walked across the area looking around, jumping at every little noise. 'I really wish I didn't come out here.' She thought to herself.  
  
*************  
  
'She's here. Any minute now.' The demon said to himself getting ready to attack.  
  
************  
  
'I sense a demon, nearby.' Kagome thought panicking.  
  
************  
  
"NOW DIE!" The demon yelled jumping out of a bush near hear. Kagome's eyes widened as she frantically took her bow and arrow to shoot at it.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
***************  
  
End of Chapter 4! Finally! I'm so sorry it took so long! Please please please please please please Please please please please please please Please please please please please please Continue to review! CH. 5 UP REAL SOON!  
  
If you guys have any questions feel free to ask! If you have time, please read my other stories "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men" and "Troubles in the Future"  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hi! *46* reviews! Thank you! Do you people like this story? Sorry I just wanted to know..Please show me you do by reviewing? And.If you have any time, please read my other stories, "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men", and "Troubles in the Future." Thank you to all of you who have read them in your spare time. I really hope you guys like this chapter.. *sniff* Please review this time? I really worked hard to make this a long one! Thank you! (And thank you to those who did in the last chapter)  
  
*********  
  
"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed frantically pulling out her arrow and trying to shoot at it. The demon hissed at her sped towards her as she took an arrow and aimed it towards the beast.  
  
"DIE!" It yelled.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling this isn't just a random attack from a demon? It feels like this demon's only target is me!' She thought frantically.  
  
*********  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really think that I would harm the girl?" Kikyo asked, making sure she'd continue to distract him so the demon would have enough time to do its job.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly. 'I really don't know anymore...' He thought.  
  
"Kikyo, it's hard for me to say." He answered truthfully.  
  
'I....I care for you. But I care for Kagome too.' He thought.  
  
"So the girl has changed you. You won't even listen to what I have to say now." Kikyo said calmly.  
  
"Kikyo, I am listening." He sighed. "We're not the same as we used to be before...." He said sadly. "Although a part of me wishes we still were."  
  
"We can still be. If we find a way to revive me, my soul with come out of the girl and I will exist once more." She said taking his hand.  
  
(A/N Just a reminder..This is Inu/Kag Always and forever!)  
  
"I won't." He responded sternly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If the soul comes out of Kagome's body, it may hurt her. I don't want her hurt." He responded.  
  
"But it won't hurt her." She lied.  
  
"Miroku told me you've been trying to kill her."  
  
'Yes I have. And my plans better work.' She thought.  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
"He wouldn't lie about something like that." He answered sternly.  
  
"Why would I want her dead?"  
  
"Only you know that." He replied looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I told you, I'm not trying to hurt her."  
  
"She hasn't done anything to you. Not one thing. Please don't hurt her."  
  
'She's trying to rip you away from me.' She thought angrily.  
  
"I need to talk to you about that." He continued.  
  
**********  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The demon shrieked as Kagome's arrow pieced threw its body.  
  
'I was never told that girl had such awesome power...' It thought as it fell to the ground. 'I'll just try to trick her by making her think I'm dead. Then I'll attack once more.'  
  
It lay on the ground, eyes closed and completely still. Kagome stood with her eyes wide, breathing heavily.  
  
She held onto her arrow as tight as she could and approached the demon. She kneeled in front of it and stared.  
  
But just when she thought the demon was dead, it grabbed her and cut open a wound in her arm.  
  
"ACCCKK!" She shrieked in pain holding her arm as the demon persisted in attacking her.  
  
It continued to slash at her as she tried to take aim at it and shoot. Once it came at her she shot it yet again with her arrow. This time it was pushed back and the demon retreated.  
  
Kagome breathed heavily, cuts were all over her. She gulped and kneeled down in exhaustion never letting go of her arrows.  
  
**********  
  
'I wonder if the girl is dead.' Kikyo thought smirking almost forgetting that Inuyasha was standing there with her.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and sighed to himself. 'Kikyo, why do I have a feeling you're hiding something from me?' He thought watching the unreadable look on her face.  
  
"Something wrong Inuyasha?" She asked quietly as a one of her demons brought another soul to her. Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
"Nothing, Kikyo." He said closing his eyes. 'Those are souls of the dead. People who can't find peace now because Kikyo is using them to sustain her body.' He thought sadly.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome sighed and got up from where she stopped. 'I should go back.' She thought to herself. 'The others must be looking for me.'  
  
**********  
  
"Where is she? Where's Kagome? I miss her!" Shippo wailed running around the hut looking in every possible hiding place.  
  
Everyone else in the hut looked around frantic as to where she was. They all knew about her run in with Kikyo the other day, they certainly didn't want anything else to happen to the poor girl.  
  
Sango looked around. "Her bag is still here, that means she didn't go back to her world for sure."  
  
"Than where can she be?" Kaede asked. They tried looking around the area and there was nothing. They had a really bad feeling.  
  
"Maybe Kagome went off somewhere with Inuyasha. He's missing too!" Miroku said trying to calm the heated tension in the room. To tell the truth, they weren't really worrying about the hanyou, he could fight off any demon that came along. But Kagome was a different story.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Sango said, "Inuyasha and Kagome were barely even getting along yesterday. You saw the looks Inuyasha gave her, and you know how long it takes those two to make up, considering they're both extremely stubborn."  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! I want Kagome! What if a demon attacked her? What if she's hurt?!" Shippo wailed not knowing how right he was.  
  
Sango sat down and sighed. "We've looked everywhere. The only thing we can do is hope that nothing happened to her."  
  
"M-Maybe she went off for a morning walk." Miroku suggested stuttering at the words. "A-And maybe she's still out there walking in the woods or something."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
****************  
  
"There." Kagome whispered dragging herself towards the hut aching everywhere. "All these wounds...This has really been a tough few days for me.." She told herself.  
  
She walked to the entrance way of the hut and walked in. No one noticed her yet.  
  
"Kagome, where are you..." Sango stated pacing back and forth over and over again.  
  
Miroku sat in deep concentration muttering something and saying things like 'I hope she's okay' and things like that.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" Shippo yelled running his hands through his hair. 'Wait..I smell something.'  
  
"KAGOME!" He yelled turning around.  
  
All of them looked up.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" They yelled running to her. She looked at all of them for a second before falling hard onto the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
******************  
  
"I must be going." Kikyo said quietly looking towards a bush. She heard something and she wanted to see if that was the demon she set up to attack Kagome and trying to escape Inuyasha's chance of continuously asking her to leave the girl alone; though she insisted she wasn't doing anything.  
  
"I need to be going too." Inuyasha muttered, "Kikyo, please if you are hurting Kagome. Stop."  
  
Kikyo smirked a bit and raised a brow at him pretending to be confused as the demons carried her off yet again.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she left and sighed to himself and headed back to the hut.  
  
****************  
  
"Is she okay?! Will she survive?" Sango asked watching Kaede put all types of medicines on Kagome.  
  
"It's too early to tell. She's hurt badly." Kaede said trying to calm down a bit as she added more medicine onto the girls wounds. Kagome was drenched from head to toe and she was shaking continuously. This attack was MUCH* harder than the beating that Kikyo gave her.  
  
Shippo continued to wail while Miroku looked on quietly with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Grandma Kaede, is it serious?" Shippo sniffled burying his tearful face into his tiny hands.  
  
Kaede sighed and nodded. "Aye."  
  
******************  
  
Inuyasha sped towards Kaede's hut. Something wasn't right. He caught the scent of Kagome's blood a few seconds ago. He ran as fast as he could afraid to see what happened.  
  
'Kagome..please be okay. Please. Please.' He thought rushing towards the hut.  
  
In a flash, he arrived at Kaede's village and sped to the hut. He ran towards the entrance and dashed in with a great amount of worry on his face.  
  
...What he saw scared him. There was Kagome lying down, covered in her own blood. She had wounds all over her body while Kaede was trying to put medicine on her and patch up the wounds. Miroku sat his eyes filled with fear as Sango and Shippo cried in the corner of the room.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" He yelled running to Kagome's unconscious body.  
  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. "She came back like this and fainted once she got in."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't paying attention; he was by Kagome's side quicker than lightning.  
  
********************  
  
"Did you kill her?"  
  
"You never told me that the girl had powers like that!" The wounded demon yelled furiously.  
  
"Did you kill her?"  
  
"I wounded her badly. I have no idea whether it was enough to kill her."  
  
Kikyo smirked. "If she isn't dead, you will try again."  
  
"I won't* put my life on the line." It answered sternly.  
  
"I'll give you the shard to make you more powerful."  
  
The demon sighed. "Alright. I'll try again."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Where were you, Inuyasha?!" Shippo yelled trying to fight back the rest of his tears. Inuyasha ignored him and stared at Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What do you want?!" He exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Where were you? Why didn't you protect her?!!" The little fox yelled.  
  
"I didn't even know she went out let alone got hurt like this!" He yelled back closing his eyes.  
  
Sango sighed and looked down. "Inuyasha..what were you doing?"  
  
"What does it matter?!"  
  
"If it doesn't matter you shouldn't be putting up such a fight." Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I was..with Kikyo."  
  
"So WHAT?! Now KIKYO'S more important than KAGOME?!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"KAGOME WAS GETTING BEATEN BY A DEMON AND ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS HAVING SOME QUALITY TIME WITH KIKYO?!"  
  
"LOOK BRAT, IF I KNEW THAT KAGOME NEEDED ME THAN I WOULD OF LEFT AND SAVED HER!!!" He yelled angrily clenching his fists in fury.  
  
Sango sighed. "Maybe now I understand why Kagome won't believe you."  
  
"I didn't go* to spend quality time with her...She just showed up and we just started talking..I guess."  
  
"About what?" Miroku asked.  
  
"None of your business, monk."  
  
***  
  
**Three Days Later.....  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side his eyes tired because of the lack of sleep he had gotten the past few days. The others lay sleeping after three long days of anticipation and anxiety.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that the demon that attacked her wanted only her dead for some reason?' He thought at the back of his mind. He looked back at Kagome, who was peacefully sleeping.  
  
He sighed. 'Please let her be alright. I'm so sorry I wasn't there.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, she shifted and his eyes watched in amazement.  
  
"Inu..yasha...?" She whispered.  
  
"Kagome! I'm right here. Are you alright? What happened?" He asked staring at her with anxiety filling his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm...? Where...where am I?" She asked groggily.  
  
"In Kaede's hut. You've been asleep for three days now."  
  
"Three days?!" She said bolting out of bed, suddenly feeling a shot of pain race through her body. She moaned in pain and held on to her side.  
  
"Lay down Kagome. You need rest." He said gently, having her lie back down on the bed.  
  
"But I-----"  
  
"KAGOME!" The little kitsune said running up to hug the girl.  
  
"Ahhh Hello there Shippo!" She said, wincing when the little demon latched onto her.  
  
"Get off her brat, can't you see she's in pain?!" Inuyasha said angrily prying the little fox off her.  
  
Shippo looked up sadly. "Are you hurt Kagome? Are you still in pain?"  
  
"Yes, but it's alright." She lied trying to ease the pain of almost losing her running through the cub's head.  
  
"Feh, you're a bad liar Kagome." Inuyasha answered receiving nothing but a glare from her.  
  
"Hmph!" She said turning away from him. Inuyasha chuckled and smiled for the first time in days.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, I'm glad you're-----"  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running up to her friend cutting off Inuyasha at his sentence.  
  
"You're okay!" She said, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku exclaimed doing the same. "I've been waiting for you to get back!"  
  
"Aye, we all have." Kaede said circling her as well.  
  
"Thank you all for worrying about me." She responded trying to smile a bit.  
  
"You were asleep for three days!" Shippo said jumping onto the cushion next to her.  
  
"Yea, Inuyasha told me." She said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" They all said in unison.  
  
"Uhm....I was attacked...again." She whispered.  
  
"By who?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "I'll go and rip his guts open!"  
  
'HOW DARE HE TRY TO HURT KAGOME. HOW DARE HE?!' He thought.  
  
"A demon, that's all I know." Kagome answered.  
  
"Do you remember what it looked like?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No."  
  
************************  
  
"I'm gonna go and get some food!" Sango said happily, leaving the hut with Miroku, Shippo and Kirara following her.  
  
Kagome nodded and watched them exit the hut. She was left alone..again...with Inuyasha.  
  
"So Inuyasha, did I miss anything?" She asked trying to make a conversation with the half-demon.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh. Everything here was going mad because you were gone." He answered.  
  
Kagome tried to laugh and looked at him. "It's alright. I'm sure it was just because everyone was excited to got and find more jewel shards."  
  
"Kagome they care about you." He said sternly.   
  
'And so do I.' He thought.  
  
"I know that."  
  
'But do you?' She thought. 'No, your only worry in this world is Kikyo.'  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there...to protect you."  
  
"It's alright I knew no one would come anyway." She said quietly.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means just the way it sounds. I knew no one would come. No matter how much I screamed."  
  
"If I had known you were hurt I would have came...You were too far for me to catch your scent or to hear you."  
  
"I'm not blaming it on you, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have been out that morning."  
  
"What were you doing that morning?"  
  
"I..I was..." She stuttered not knowing what to say.  
  
"What were you doing?" He repeated.  
  
"I woke up and I was wondering.where you were so I tried to look for you..but I got attacked by that demon."  
  
Inuyasha fell silent and he took a moment to stare at the girl in front of him.  
  
Kagome sighed and tried to get up.  
  
"Kagome lay back down."  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll get hurt."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Kagome I don't want you hurt. Please." He begged.  
  
"Where did you go?" She asked.  
  
"I....." He had no idea what to say. 'I can't tell her I was with Kikyo. She'd be furious.'  
  
"I was...I was taking a morning walk in the forest."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"I was just wondering where you ran off too." She answered trying her best not to fall back down onto the cushion.  
  
"Kagome, get down."  
  
"I told you I'm fine."  
  
"Kagome do it. I'm serious."  
  
"I'm serious too." She said taking her bow and arrows and looking at them. 'I need to keep these with me all the time.' She thought.  
  
"You're lying aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never take morning walks Inuyasha."  
  
"Maybe I felt like going for a walk." He answered.  
  
"You were with....Kikyo weren't you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's okay. I understand. To you its really important to be able to talk to her. Especially since you're still in love with her."  
  
"Kagome if I knew you were hurt I would have left her in an instant."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you wouldn't." She said, trying to get up wincing at her injuries.  
  
"Kagome GET DOWN!" He said jumping up at the pained look on her face.  
  
"I can walk!" She exclaimed. "I'll try! You go and find Kikyo!"  
  
Inuyasha fell back.  
  
'Kagome can't you see I care about you?' He thought.  
  
"Why are you so mad that I just talked to her?" He asked trying to stay calm. "Kagome I was worried about yo-----"  
  
"I'm not mad okay?! I'm just angry because of all the things I've gone through these past few days!" She said cutting him off.  
  
"Well don't take it out on me!"  
  
Kagome glared at him and tried to make her way to the door.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He said blocking the exit.  
  
"Move."  
  
"No."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
With that, he clashed down at the floor face first as the wounded girl walked right past him.  
  
Kagome walked out and sighed. 'It hurts to walk...It hurts all over..But I had to get out of there. Inuyasha was really starting to bug me.'  
  
She continued to walk until she reached a huge green field where she decided to stop for a while.  
  
"Except for the fact that all this happened to me, today is still a beautiful day..." She said to herself looking out into the distance.  
  
'Inuyasha must be off with Kikyo somewhere or.at least I bet he would.'  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She sighed and looked back at a fuming hanyou.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled running up to her.  
  
"Well, I figured that was the only way you'd let me through." She mumbled.  
  
"Aren't you going to meet up with someone today? Don't waste you're time with me." She said quietly.  
  
"Meet with...Kagome will you stop saying that already?!"  
  
"......"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."  
  
"I know you told me already now can you leave me be?" She asked turning around fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down her face at that moment.  
  
"Kagome I didn't leave you on purpose. I ----"  
  
"Okay!" She yelled trying to get him to leave.  
  
"Kagome you know I would protect you---"  
  
"YEA I KNOW. YOU'D PROTECT KIKYO JUST AS MUCH TOO! YESTERDAY YOU WERE A LITTLE TOO BUSY TO HELP!" She exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back, not expecting such a harsh response from the girl.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AND FIND KIKYO!"  
  
"FINE THEN I'M LEAVING WENCH!" He yelled getting out of the area.  
  
'I shouldn't have accused him of that..' She thought. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.' She thought tears pooling out of her eyes.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked walking back into the hut.  
  
"Feh."  
  
'Kagome...why does she always have to go and say things like that...' He thought.  
  
"Don't tell me...you two got into a fight again." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
'Kagome....Please listen to me I didn't mean to leave you.' He thought.  
  
"Go and apologize." Sango said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Go and apologize."  
  
"I said no. It'll look like I was the one who started all this."  
  
Sango seethed and grabbed his ear and pulled it as hard as she could.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! LET GO OF MY EAR!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"GO AND APOLOGIZE!" She said, squeezing it harder and pulling it even harder.  
  
"OKAY OKAY I'M GOING!" He said running out the hut and holding on to his ear.  
  
"Geez Sango." Shippo said looking at the demon exterminator.  
  
"THOSE TWO ARE REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Eheheheh..."  
  
**************************  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hut mumbling to himself and holding his now red ear. He walked over to the area where Kagome was and saw her facing the sun.  
  
"Kagome..?"  
  
Kagome turned, her eyes filled with tears shocking his very being.  
  
'She's...she's crying.' He thought panicking.  
  
"Kagome....I......"  
  
************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5! Well, I didn't get any questions this chapter.hehe.so..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! I REALLY WORKED HARD TO MAKE THIS A LONG ONE! SO PLEASE..REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
  
Thank you to all that did! ^_^'''' PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Work this out

Disclaimer: Hi! *67* Reviews! Thank you all so much! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Sorry this chapter took so long, actually, I wrote a whole chapter already, but I wasn't satisfied with it and I didn't like it.So I decided to write it over....Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it! So please....do me a favor and review? Thank you!  
  
Ohh.and please, if you have any time read my other fics, my newest one* "First Times to Many Obstacles" (I'd really appreciate more readers in that one since its pretty new), "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men," or "Troubles in the Future" Thank you!  
  
Now on with the chapter! Hope you like!  
  
************************************  
  
He stood there with an unreadable look on his face, his eyes bulged and he felt like his heart came to a stop.  
  
He sighed to himself. 'I made her cry. Again.' He thought in anguish.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered turning around to look at the bewildered half-demon. Inuyasha moved back.  
  
"K-Kagome..y-your crying.." He said sitting down next to her. "W-Was it me?"  
  
He sighed to himself. 'I hate it when Kagome cries. But then again, it's always me that makes her cry; whether I was being mean to her, or because of Kikyo. It's not like I like making her cry by saying all those things to her; I just can't help myself...'  
  
'Go away.' Kagome thought inwardly, 'If you stay you'll just hurt me more..You're just here to show what I will never have in my life. What Kikyo will always have..Your heart.' She thought said as tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"Kagome? Don't cry." Inuyasha said guiltily looking at the girl. Kagome sighed and didn't say a word. "Kagome please stop crying..." He begged knowing he couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"I don't need you here." She whispered. "I don't want you here. You can leave if you want."  
  
Outwardly, it seemed as if Inuyasha was unaffected by her words, but inside, he was his heart was shattered. 'I don't need you here.' He repeated in thought. 'I don't want you here. You can leave if you want. She...she doesn't want me here? But..'  
  
"Kagome, I'm staying." He said sternly looking at her. She was much paler than usual, her eyes were droopy from exhaustion and her lips were faded. It seemed everything about her changed, except her scent. It was still beautiful like he always knew it was; only this time, he smelt blood along with it.  
  
Kagome, of course, wasn't listening, she just held on to her arrows as tight as she could, her arm shivering as if she was scared of something happening to her.  
  
"Kagome, did you have your wounds bandaged?" He asked thinking about the blood he smelt. It was fresh, so he thought she might still be bleeding.  
  
"......"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I swear if I ever find that demon that tried to hurt you..I'll kill him..Alright, if that's the way you want to play it,' he thought, grabbing her arm.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and pulled up her sleeve and saw deep gashes and cuts. As he thought earlier, they were still bleeding.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled angrily, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I can take care of myself, thank you!"  
  
"You need to get those bandaged and you need to put some medicine on them, and I don't care what you say about being able to take care of yourself. If you were, this obviously wouldn't have happened." He blurted.  
  
It was now quiet and Inuyasha just realized exactly what he had said and he knew how much it would hurt her.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Leave me alone! I do what I want to do. I know maybe I'm not as strong as KIKYO and I always need protecting, but I don't need it, especially not from you! Okay?!" She snapped.  
  
"Kagome," he said sadly, "I didn't say anything about Kikyo. I was just saying---"  
  
"NO! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"  
  
"AND I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE!" He yelled back at her.  
  
She glared at him and got up to walk away.  
  
"Kagome, where the heck do you think you're going?!"  
  
"I told you, I make my own decisions."  
  
"You know what, if you're going to be this stubborn I'll just carry you back kicking and screaming and bandage you myself, is that what you want?!"  
  
'No, I want you to understand me for once.' Kagome thought looking at him sadly.  
  
"I'm going to go."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT." He said getting up to follow her.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
With that, he fell face-first into the ground.  
  
"That's not going to stop me." He mumbled.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!" She screamed running from the area.  
  
********************  
  
"It's quiet......" Sango muttered to herself in the hut.  
  
"You think Kagome and Inuyasha made up?" Shippo asked, pouting to himself.  
  
"I doubt it." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling...."  
  
********************  
  
"I'll just head over to the well if that's the way he's gonna be." She whispered to herself, wincing at the pain her wounds were inflicting.  
  
'Oh well, if I die, its not really gonna matter...No one will care.' She thought heading into the forest holding her arrows.  
  
"Hello, little girl."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'The..demon. It's..back.' She thought taking her arrows, getting ready to kill it.  
  
The demon smirked. "I'm here to finish you off."  
  
It approached Kagome pushing her down into the ground ready to strike in one foul sweep. It smirked using one hand to choke her and preparing the other to wound her with its claws. "Now...Die."  
  
Kagome struggled in its grasp and tried to escape.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!" She screamed. 'This is really it...I'm really going to die...' She thought devastated.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
The demon looked up at the person who called her name. 'Another demon,' It thought, 'probably that Inuyasha person Kikyo was talking about.'  
  
"You're too late." The demon sneered.  
  
"No!!!" Inuyasha sped towards the demon and pulled it away from Kagome and sent it flying back in an amazing speed.  
  
The demon looked at Inuyasha surprisingly. 'Such speed. And for what? This human girl.'  
  
"YOU..." Inuyasha growled. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL KAGOME BEFORE WEREN'T YOU?!"  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
'Why is he so angry?' Kagome thought. 'Maybe because he thinks he'll lose his shard detector.'  
  
"Yes." He answered smugly. "What do you plan to do about it? The damn wench deserves to die anyway."  
  
"How dare you..." Inuyasha growled. "HOW DARE YOU?!" He yelled, fires burning in his eyes making the demon take a step back.  
  
'A wench....Damn this demon. How DARE he call Kagome a wench..HOW DARE HE TRY TO KILL HER?!' He thought violently.  
  
"Wh-What are you looking at?!" The demon yelled fearing for its life.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and pulled up his sword.  
  
"By the time I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you NEVER met me..or ever hut Kagome.." He sneered. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
Kagome stepped back and covered her eyes when the blinding yellow light raced towards the demon shaking the area she was standing in. She looked over to where the demon was standing after the outburst. There was nothing there.  
  
'Is it dead? Did it escape?' She thought as Inuyasha approached her.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? Did..Did it hurt you?" He asked looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Kagome rubbed her neck and nodded. "Th-Thank you." She stuttered. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"No problem." He said then frowning, "You're hurt. We should head back to Kaede's hut. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."  
  
"No, its okay.. I'm fine." She said trying to smile.  
  
"Kagome, I smell your blood. I..I think he may have reopened your wounds. Please."  
  
Kagome winced and shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "You're too stubborn."  
  
"Am not!" She countered playfully.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
***************  
  
"He...He almost killed me!! That wretched dog..." The demon said hiding behind a bush. "I'm lucky I dodged it..." He thought.  
  
***************  
  
Inuyasha looked up. 'That scent...the demon didn't die?' He picked up his sword.  
  
"Kagome, go to Kaede's and wait for me."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"I'm not doing anything until you explain what's going on...." She said abruptly crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Come on, you don't think anything could defeat me. Unlike you, I can actually take care of myself!" He said, pride full in his voice.  
  
'That should get her too leave..' He thought to himself, knowing that if Kagome was angry she would leave. He was right. Kagome stood, her eyes flaming at him.  
  
"WHY YOU---"  
  
"FEH! Just go already, stupid girl!"  
  
"FINE!!! GOSH!!! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!! BE THAT WAY!!" She yelled running back towards Kaede's huts.  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave and chuckled to himself. He then put on a serious a serious face and turned to a bush.  
  
"COME OUT. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" He yelled angrily.  
  
'He knows I'm here.' The demon thought trying to escape.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kagome stormed back over to the hut muttering to herself. 'Fine...if that's the way he wants to be..' She fumed stepping into the hut with an angry face.  
  
"Kagome...?" Miroku asked looking at her oddly.  
  
Kagome glared at him and sat in a corner of the hut muttering some things that sounded like 'I hate it when he does that, He's such a jerk'.  
  
"Think..they made up?" Sango whispered.  
  
Shippo shrugged. "Maybe another argument..." He mumbled.  
  
They all looked at Kagome as she sat and mumbled to herself glaring at the wall.  
  
*********************************  
  
Inuyasha moved towards the bush and growled. "Come out!"  
  
The demon growled and ran off with an incredible speed.  
  
Inuyasha looked forward angrily. 'It escaped.'  
  
He turned to walk away when he spotted Kikyo in front of him. "Ki...Kikyo?" He stuttered.  
  
"Hello again."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Did you have anything to do with this?!"  
  
"Do with what?" She asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. 'She..She probably had nothing to do with this..'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. What do you want?" He asked softly taking in her scent forgetting everything around him. (A/N Kag/Inu 4eva! :D)  
  
Kikyo looked over and smirked.  
  
"You don't seem too happy to see me."  
  
"Heh, Kagome was attacked by some lowlife demon."  
  
Kikyo pretended to frown and sighed. "I hate to say it Inuyasha but that girl will never be able to take care of herself."  
  
Inuyasha went silent. "That may be true. But that doesn't change what I see in her."  
  
Kikyo glared at him, jealousy filling her heart, but she quickly covered it up with a smile.  
  
"I see. I need to go. Until next time Inuyasha." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond he just stood there as if nothing happened; starting some angry flames in Kikyo's eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Kikyo." He said walking off to the direction of Kaede's hut.  
  
*********************  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked through the forest thinking about Kikyo. 'Could Kikyo have done that?' He thought to himself. 'Couldn't have..That demon went out for itself..'  
  
He kept arguing with himself and he didn't notice anything around him since he was in such deep thought, neither did he know that the demon he attacked earlier was watching him.  
  
*********************  
  
'Damn that half-breed. I'll kill him too...Even though Kikyo only said to kill the girl.' He thought watching Inuyasha walk through the forest getting ready to attack him.  
  
*******************  
  
"I'm gonna need a long talk with Kikyo and Kagome to work this thing out..." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Then again I---ACCCKKK!! WHAT THE?!?!?!" He pulled back when he felt something jump on his back.  
  
The demon smiled and slashed Inuyasha on the back hard many times.  
  
Inuyasha winced and growled at the demon prying him off his back with his razor sharp claws.  
  
"SAKONTESSOU!!" He yelled hitting the demon.  
  
'Damn, still not enough...? He's still* alive?'  
  
The demon smirked. 'I'll be back for you..' It thought before running off again while Inuyasha stood there in shock and in pain.  
  
********************************  
  
"You, what took you so long?" Kikyo asked glaring at the demon.  
  
"I...I had business to do."  
  
Kikyo looked at the demon and noticed blood on its hand. 'Can't be Kagome's blood...Inuyasha protected her.'  
  
"You went after Inuyasha?!" She yelled angrily. "I told you to keep him out of this!! This is between the girl and me!!"  
  
"I had a score to settle!!"  
  
She pulled out an arrow and put it close to the demons neck. "You know what powers I have. I can kill you in an instant." She said dangerously. "Keep Inuyasha out of this. If he dies," She said tightening her grip, "DON'T expect you'll* survive either. Understood?"  
  
The demon nodded and Kikyo moved away from him. "Just a warning." She seethed. "Try again some other time. I'll think of something where Inuyasha can't interfere."  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome sat in the hut with her arms crossed glaring at the wall. 'Wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long...What if he's..Why the heck am I worrying about him? He just insulted me! Hmph!'  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome oddly. "Kagome, did something happen?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and continued to stare at the wall as Miroku shook is head. "You're acting odd."  
  
"Hmmpphh."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut and all of sudden everything was silent. Everyone stared at him in pure shock.  
  
He smirked and sat down quietly.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!?!!?" They all yelled at the same time.  
  
Kagome ran up to him with shock written all over her face. "Inuyasha?!?!?"  
  
"It's nothing Kagome.." He winced, "Just a couple slashes to my back, nothing big."  
  
Kaede approached him from behind. "They look serious."  
  
"Feh. It'll heal. I'm not a weak human."  
  
"The demon was still alive after it attacked me wasn't it?"  
  
"...."  
  
"You insulted me so I would get mad and leave didn't you?"  
  
"...I....I didn't want you hurt."  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. 'But you love Kikyo. Why are you getting so protective of me?'  
  
"Kagome, you okay?" He winced.  
  
"More importantly are you?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Kaede bandage Kagome's wounds first."  
  
Kaede nodded and got the bandages.  
  
"W-Wait! You're the one that's injured worse!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen he just sat and watched Kagome and she continued to argue.  
  
"Am I the only one talking here?? Hello? Inuyasha? Okay..This is fun.Talking to myself and all..Inuyasha..Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Hmmmm...? Sorry about that."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Hmmph."  
  
****************************  
  
After both Inuyasha and Kagome were fully bandaged and treated they all sat in the hut silent as could be.  
  
'Okay, should I talk to her now?' He thought staring at Kagome. 'Maybe I can work this thing out.'  
  
'What the heck..Is it just me or is Inuyasha staring at me...?' Kagome thought to herself trying to look the other way. 'What's his problem?'  
  
'She can tell I'm staring at her..' Inuyasha thought grimly. 'She doesn't look too happy about it either.'  
  
"Uhm...Can we uhm...talk?"  
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha shocked. "Why Inuyasha, you naughty dog." He said in a perverted voice. "I never knew you had it in you!!" He smiled.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. "Not like that."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Sure we can talk."  
  
Miroku stared at the both of them and Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"......."  
  
"Well?" Sango asked.  
  
"......"  
  
"....Uhm....Alone?" Inuyasha peeped.  
  
Miroku laughed and the rest of the people stared at Inuyasha shocked.  
  
"WHHOOOOO! YOU GO INUYASHA!! SHOW THAT GIRL SOME OF YOUR SMOOTH MOVES!! SHOW HER SOME-"  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
"AHH...Sango..You didn't need to do that..." Miroku said.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Pervert."  
  
Kagome blushed while Sango dragged Miroku out of the door.  
  
"So....What did you want to talk about?"  
  
'I need to say this sometime. Please..Please Listen to me...'  
  
"Okay, about Kikyo...."  
  
***********************************  
  
END OF CHAP. 6! CH. 7 UP SOON! I PROMISE! PLEASE I BEG YOU!! PLEASE REVIEW!! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER RIGHT!! AND I REALLY WORKED HARD!! SO......  
  
PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
I'll cry if you don't...^^ Please?????? *puppy dog eyes* I worked really hard, I'd REALLY APPREICATE IT!!!!!!  
  
I didn't get any questions for this chapter, all I have to stay is thank you to all those who reviewed..and I HOPE YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Missing You

Disclaimer: Hello all! *98* Reviews!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  


  
I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update in a while...….so many things to do, such a huge writer's block... O__O I seriously did have a writer's block for those months…-_-'I couldn't think of anything at all...

  
  


In case anyone is wondering, I will be updating my other fics as soon as I am almost done with the next chapter for Day in a Tavern and Troubles in the Future. So please be patient. 

  
  
If you have any time, please read my other fics,   
  


  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
  


  
2. Troubles in the Future  
  


  
3. First Times to Many Obstacles  
  


  
Thank you all so much and please review, I would really appreciate it since it took so long for me to get this done!  
  


  
Now on with the story, hope you like!  
  
  
***  
  


  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes gulping intensely and thinking of what to say. The distressed look on her face agonized him more and more; assuming that maybe now wasn't the greatest time to say anything. After all, she had been through much in this short time; she was beaten and became depressed; not to mention a demon trying to kill her continuously.   
  


  
_Trying to kill her_….The thought of that just made his blood boil. To think, someone would try to kill Kagome…His* Kagome, the engaging, innocent young girl who never thought badly of anyone or anything, for that matter.  
  


  
…That is….That's how he remembered her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly hoping she was still the same girl he knew…the same girl he loved…He grew frightened thinking about Kagome not being the same person anymore, not being there to help him, to stand by him, to cry for him…That in itself was a fate worse than death for him.  
  


  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha watching a thousand emotions play across his face…_Anger, sadness, despair, hope…and was that….love?   
  
_

  
No, it couldn't be. He loved Kikyo. And that was all there was to it.   
 

  
She continued to observe him wondering what was crossing his mind at that moment. He merely stood there completely still…  
  


  
_Hands to his side.  
  
_

_  
Eyes downcast._  
  
  
"What were you saying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a massive amount of annoyance in her voice as she tried to break the silence. Inuyasha grimaced at the tone of her voice and glanced at her once more.  
  


  
"I….I…………"   
  


  
"You were saying something about Kikyo." She said her tone emotionless and her face stripped of all feelings.  
  


  
"Y-Yeah……….I was……….."  
  


  
"Well hurry up, I don't wanna waste my time standing here waiting to hear you mumble and stutter to yourself." She snapped.  
  


_'I need to leave. I hate feeling like this. I know he loves Kikyo, why does he keep doing this?'_

  
  
Inuyasha took in a deep breath, forcing himself not to burst. "Kagome…………About Kikyo……………I just……I owe her my life. She died for me…..I owe her my---"   
  
  
Kagome sighed angrily making Inuyasha stop before he finished his sentence. 

"I know* that! You owe her* your life, I get it!! I never once shed a drop of blood to save you is that it?!?!  Can I leave now?!?!?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes; although both of them knew that she had risked her life for Inuyasha countless times.   
  
  
"I don't care……Go with her, marry her. I don't even belong here. I belong in my world…..away from you." She whispered.   
  
 

_'I can't take this anymore.'_ She thought running out of the room. 

"KAGOME WAIT!!" Inuyasha yelled rushing after her. "PLEASE JUST LISTEN!"   
  


  
"YOU'VE HURT ME ENOUGH ALREADY I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OF IT!"  
  


  
"Kagome……. PLEASE!!"   
  


  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs forcing Inuyasha to plunge down to the hard ground.   
  
  
"Kagome?" Sango shouted after her. "What………What are you doing?"   
  
  
Kagome didn't listen and just sped to the well determined to escape.

  
  
**  
  


  
_'She just had to sit me! DAMN HER!'_ Inuyasha stopped abruptly noticing what he just said to himself. He shook his head guiltily and rushed off after her scent.   
  


  
**  
  
  


Kagome ran to the well, panting and throwing herself over. "I'm going home…..I can't take all this…."   
  


  
Before she knew it, she was back home to her era. She fell to her knees and let out a soft sob. "I love you Inuyasha……..I hope you're happy with Kikyo…" She said out loud. She climbed out of the well and ran into her house.  
  
  
"Mom? Grandpa? Sota?" 

 No one was home, her brother was off to school and her grandfather and mother were out.   
  
  
She walked into her room quietly and sighed.  
  
  
**  
  


  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and rushed to Kagome's room.   
  


  
"KAGOME!"   
  


  
She looked up at him. "What?" 

"What the hell were you doing?!"   
  


  
Kagome looked down as a tear formed out of her eye. "Inuyasha……." She took a little jar with three Shikon shards in it. "Take it……….I know it's all you want."   
  


  
Inuyasha glared at her. "DAMN IT! DAMN THE SHARDS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"   
  


  
"Take them." She replied ever so calm. "Please….I'm sure…..I'm sure Kikyo's waiting for you."   
  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and pulled the shards out of her hands and threw them aside. 

"LISTEN I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SHARDS!!"   
  


  
"YES YOU—"   
  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her up close to him. Kagome stared in shock looking at his angered face.   
  


  
"If it came down to choosing the shards or you……………. I would choose you…..without any doubt." He whispered moving his face closer and closer to hers.

"……You're more important…." He let out a tiny gasp surprised that he actually said that. He smiled to himself and realized it was true. The jewel shards were important, but Kagome meant more. Her life was everything to him, whether it cost him his life, his soul, the shards, anything.   
  
  
"Kagome…….." He whispered closing the gap between their faces and kissing her.   
  


  
_'I love you Kagome…………..'_ He thought as he pulled her closer to him.   
  
_  
'….What is he……..Why is he…………'_   
  
  


He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Kagome………I…………."   
  
  


 She heaved a heavy sigh.  
  


  
"Yeah you'd………you'd do same for Kikyo now wouldn't you………? Why do you keep doing this?" 

"Why don't you ever listen to what I have to say?!?!?!?" He yelled.  
  


  
"BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY!!!" She screamed. She sighed and sat on her bed. "I…………I don't wanna hear……………"   
  
  
Inuyasha fumed. "If that's the way you want to be then so be it!! I'm leaving. Enjoy your time here, we'll be waiting back in my time." 

"I'm not going---"   
  


  
"Keep the shards." He said, cutting her off and opening the window about to jump out, "If you need me, you know where to find me."    
  


  
***  
  


  
Inuyasha growled at himself as he jumped out of the window. He berated himself for not explaining the whole thing out to her like he promised himself he would. Things just didn't seem to go well. Maybe now wasn't the best time, especially since now he was angry as well.  
  


  
_'Why do things always have to be like this? Feh. Damn right she's nothing like Kikyo. She stubborn and never listens to anything I say!'_ He thought to himself jumping into the well.   
  


  
_'And Kikyo…………I still…..love her don't I…?_' He thought disgusted by all the emotions overtaking him.  
  
  
He silently walked back to the hut where he and Kagome had rushed out after their little conversation. He walked into the room and everything was silent.   
  


  
Ten pairs of eyes gazed intently on him. After a long uneasy silence, Sango stiffened and decided to ask Inuyasha how things went.   
  


  
"Inuyasha…………." Sango whispered.  
  
  
"What?!"   
  


  
"What happened with Kago—"   
  


  
"I don't wanna talk about it."   
  


  
"Inuyasha just hear me—"   
  


  
"I SAID* I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT."   
  
  
Sango glared at him. "Fine then!!! Maybe Kagome does have a good reason to leave! All you care about is Kikyo anyway!"   
  


  
"……What do u mean leave....?"   
  


  
_'That's not true.'_ He thought to himself.  
  


  
"Put yourself in her shoes Inuyasha. She's talked to me about leaving time and time again. I've told her not* to over and over.    Nothing* works! Nothing! The only thing that can help her is you!"   
  


  
"How can I help her if she won't even listen to me?!"   
  
  


"I wouldn't listen to you say you cared about me if I saw you in another woman's arms!!!!" She yelled, referring back to Kikyo. She then sighed and tried to compose herself.   
  
  


"……Inuyasha…..You have to choose……Kikyo…..or Kagome……..They both can't stay with you….. "   
  


  
"I never said I had feelings for either of them." He said letting his pride get the better of him.  
  


  
"Stop that---"

"Leave me alone." He said under his breath walking out of the room. 

'_She's lying. There's no way Kagome's leaving……..She wouldn't leave Shippo…..Miroku……She wouldn't……..She never…..left for good………..She's….staying here forever….isn't she?_' He thought.   
  
  
****  
  
  


Kagome sat on her bed with her math book open and a pencil in her hand staring at the problems. They all seemed like they were foreign; she knew nothing about any of the questions. She hung her head down and sighed. She couldn't think not with all the things occurring.   
  


  
"I hate math……" She muttered trying to learn the new concepts laid out in front of her. "At this rate……I'll never graduate."   
  
  
*Flashback*   
  


  
"Kagome…….Just listen……….Please…."   
  


  
*End Flashback*   
  


  
Kagome sighed to herself. "Why should I…….It's just going to hurt me…..Why am I regretting this all of a sudden?"  
  


  
She shook her head stubbornly, trying to put out the voice in her head repeating to her that she should go back and listen to what Inuyasha had to say.   
  


  
She exhaled sadly. _'Well…….I guess…..more work should make me forget everything that happened……..'_ She thought, looking around for her books.  
  
  
_'Where are they………….._' She thought pacing from one place to another. '_They were in my bag………My bag…..I left it in the feudal era…._'   
  


  
She threw her head down angrily. _'Forget it. There's no way I'm going back there….I can't face Inuyasha…..I just can't.'  
_  
  


**  
  


  
"When is she coming back?!" Inuyasha growled to himself, pacing aside the old well. "What if she doesn't come back?" He asked himself beginning to worry.   
  


  
"Inuyasha, doing nothing but talking to yourself isn't gonna help you figure out whether or not Kagome's coming back." Miroku said, coming out of the trees.  
  


  
Inuyasha jumped. _'I must be more worried then I thought…..I didn't know he was there.'   
  
_

  
"You must be very worried about Kagome. Otherwise, you would have caught my scent." Miroku smirked repeating his thoughts.   
  


  
Inuyasha snarled. "Go away. I'm not worried about anything."   
  


  
Miroku ignored what he said and approached the half-demon. "I take it, things didn't go too well?"   
  


  
"SHUT UP!" 

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha………………Please I'm just trying to help you. Do you love Kagome?"   
  


  
"………"  
  


  
"Do you?"   
  


  
"…That's none of your business."   
  


  
"I'll assume that was a yes."  
  


  
"I didn't say that."   
  


  
"Then it was a no."   
  


  
"I didn't say that either."   
  
  
Miroku inhaled trying to keep himself calm. "Inuyasha, answer me."   
  


  
"I don't need to do anything you tell me to do." He snapped.  
  


  
"Answer me." Miroku repeated.  
  
  
"No."   
  


  
"Inuyasha, if you care anything about what happens to Kagome or the rest of us you'll tell me now."   
  


  
"What does this have to do with Kagome or any of you?"   
  


  
"….. Kagome might leave….She affects all of us. Think about it. She's our one hope. She's the best friend anyone could ask for. She's what helped us overcome our grief." Miroku stopped for a moment and looked at Inuyasha.

 "If none of that means anything to you………….another good reason is that without her spiritual powers and ability to see the shards……We have no chance against Naraku." He replied simply.    
  


   
"Kagome has no intention of leaving."   
  


  
"….Sango was telling the truth. Kagome has talked about leaving numerous times."   
  


  
"Why would she leave?"   
  


  
"You should be able to answer that yourself."   
  


  
"Feh. She's staying here forever." He said, repeating his earlier thoughts.   
  


  
"Forever?" Miroku chuckled and tightened his gaze at Inuyasha.  
 

  
"What are you laughing at?"   
  


  
"Inuyasha…………………we all wish she could stay here with us. But, I don't think that'll happen."  
  


  
"Idiot. She won't leave. She's too—"   
  


  
"Think about it. She has a great world to go back to. A world with remarkable medicines, education, great food, not to mention all those "electronics" she brought back here with her. Whereas here, good medicine is scarce and food is hard to come by."   
  
  


"She wouldn't---"   
  


  
"Her family is in the future, so are her friends. Kagome's even mentioned a nice boy bringing her gifts while she's away over here…"  
  


  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "She doesn't like that him! I've seen him! He's an ugly naive idiot! His name is Hobo!" He yelled extremely jealous and mispronouncing his name for the hundredth time.

  
Miroku smirked. "That's beside that point. The point is, why would she pick this rigid life over her easy, not to mention happy* life in her world?"   
  


  
Inuyasha grew silent as doubts flew across his mind.   
  
  
"You need to consider these things. Time is a factor. What if Kagome does go off with that Hobo person---"   
  


  
"She won't!"  
  
  


"I said if. But, you need to realize there is a possibility. He could take her away in an 

instant."   
  


  
Inuyasha stared at the monk wide-eyed. He had a good point.   
  
  
***  
  


  
Kagome paced around the room. "Okay, no bag, no books, no catching up to missed work." She mumbled. "What to do……What to do……."   
  


  
'Get your bag so you can make up all that work idiot.' He mind chided her. 

  
She groaned angrily to herself. '_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I take the bag when I ran back over here? Now I have to risk the chance of seeing Inuyasha again sometime….'_   
  
  
*ding dong*  
  


  
_'Great.__ A visitor….just what I need.'   
  
_

  
Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a tall, brown-haired boy smiling down at her.  
  


  
"Ho…..Hojo! It's uh….nice to see you!" She faked.   
  


  
"Kagome! Wow you're home! I was just going to drop off some medicine….Are you feeling better?" He asked handing her a box of aspirins.   
  
  


Kagome smiled and let him in. '_I really need one of those aspirins right now….Looks like Hojo is helping me for once.' She smiled.  
  
_

  
"Everything's great!"   
  


  
_'Except for Inuyasha……..'_ She thought grimly; she smacked her head. _'What am I doing thinking about a jerk like him at a time like this? He loves Kikyo……I need to accept that.'   
_  
  
"So Hojo, you want anything to eat or drink maybe? It's the least I can do with all the hassle you went through just to bring me all this medicine."   
  


  
Hojo blushed. "It was no problem, really. I'd do anything for you."   
  


  
Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks! That's so sweet of you." She walked into the kitchen to get some soda and some food for Hojo to eat.   
  


  
She looked at the countertop and noticed a note written there.   
  
  
_Dear Kagome, _

_  
   Grandpa and I are going to be out of town for two weeks. Sota is spending the night at a friends. There's money and food in the kitchen if you need any. We'll be home as soon as possible. Love you dear!   
  
            
                                                                          Love,  
                                                                              Mom  
_  
  
Kagome shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, finding a very nervous Hojo pacing across the room.   
  


  
"Hojo? Something wrong?"   
  


  
"N-No nothing's wrong! I just….Are you sure you should be doing all this work? What happens if you faint again? I can just get the food myself! You should be resting! I mean--"  
  


  
She smiled. "Hojo," She interrupted, "I'm fine. I can do this."   
  


  
"Are you sure? What if—"   
  


  
"I'm sure…..Thanks for worrying." She grinned approaching him and handing him the cola. 

'_He really is sweet. At least he worries about me_.' She thought continuing to smile at him.

'_Inuyasha worries about you too……You know it for a fact_.' A voice told her.   
  


  
'…._But he doesn't love me_.' She thought.

"Hojo," She laughed, "You can sit down." She said to the poor, paranoid boy.  
  


  
"Hu-OH! I'm sorry about that!" He said smacking himself on the head with shame.   
  


  
"Its okay," She chuckled, "Really it is."   
  


  
_'This is the first time I've laughed in weeks.'_ She thought to herself, her eyes glistening.

"So Hojo, how've you been?" She said, sitting down next to him.   
  


  
"Well I'm great now since I found out your okay!" He beamed.  
  
  


Kagome blushed. "Thanks…..Any news from school?"   
  
  


"Not really……."  
  


  
"T-Tests?" Kagome exhaled loudly.   
  
  


"Hmm……? OH! Believe it or not, we haven't had much tests or homework the past few weeks!"   
  
  


Kagome's face brightened up. "Really? That's great to hear!"   
  
  


"Yup! Oh, and by the way, the teacher wanted me to return this test to you." He said, handing her a piece of paper.    
  


  
_'Kagome Higurashi English Test 94%'_ Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She shrieked. 

"I GOT NINETY PERCENT!!!! WOW!!! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN SUCH A HIGH SCORE SINCE I WENT TO THE---errr…..since I've been to the hospital." She smiled happy she caught herself. 

_'It's not an A in math, but it's a start!_' She smiled looking at the score making sure it wasn't just an illusion.  
   
  


"Y-Yeah……I was trying to visit you at the hospital, but your grandpa always said that no visitors were permitted."   
  
  


Kagome sweat dropped. _'Grandpa………'_   
  
  


"Yeah! Sorry about that."   
  
  


"It's ok, as long as you're alright!" He grinned.   
  


  
"Thanks so much Hojo!" She said running up to hug him. Hojo stiffened and his eyes bulged.   
  


  
_'Is she…….hugging me……?_' He thought completely in shock.   
  


  
Kagome's eyes widened. '_What am I doing? Inu….Inuyasha………._'   
  


  
She smiled at herself. _'Inuyasha loves Kikyo. I have a right to hug Hojo. Up until now, I never noticed how nice Hojo was…..Maybe he's the one I'm supposed to be with.'_

  
  
"Are you okay Hojo?"   
  


  
He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry about that. I was just shocked that you hugged me. I thought you were always too busy or sick for me." 

Kagome smiled and hugged back. "I apologize about that….."   
  


  
"It's alright. Hey, since it's still pretty early, why not go to a movie real quick? I'll take you back home whenever you want, and I'll bring some medicine just in case!"     
  


  
"Sure!" She replied. 

'It's the first time I actually want to go! I feel so free!' She thought wildly.   
  
  


**  
  


  
Miroku walked into Kaede's hut and Shippo scampered towards him. "MIROKU! DID YOU TALK TO INUYASHA?! DID YOU? DID YOU?"   
  


  
"I did my best. You know, Inuyasha isn't the easiest person to talk too."   
  


  
Sango nodded vigorously. "YUP. YOU GOT THAT RIGHT."  
  
  
Miroku laughed. "Sango, you need to go easy on the poor guy." 

  
  
Sango glared at him. "What do you mean?! He needs to understand what Kagome's going through! She means so much to all of us, I hate to see her hurt like that. He needs to swallow up his pride, tell her exactly* how she feels, and to work things out, on whether he loves that damn bitc---"   
  


  
Miroku laughed. "We get it Sango. No need to go into detail. There is a child here you know."   
  
  


"Since when did you care about being 'proper' around children? I recall many times when you were using your "hands" in front of Shippo in more ways than one."   
  


  
Shippo looked on at them both confused at what was going on.  
  


  
"Ahem. At least, it's educational." He countered.  
  


  
"Educational?!?! How?"   
  


  
"It shows Shippo," He said, throwing his hands into the air, "how to be a man! HAHAHAHA---"   
  


  
*whack*  
  


  
"Gee, what was that for?"   
  


  
Shippo stared at them both. "Sango, Miroku? What are you talking about?" He said, blinking his two curious little eyes.  
  
  
Sango smiled sweetly at the little cub. "Nothing at all Shippo!" *whack* "Just teaching this monk a valuable lesson!"   
  


  
 "And that would be?"  
  


  
*WHACK!*  
  


  
Miroku fell face first into the floor.   
  


  
"Shippo, this shows you, always be polite and a gentlemen if you want to catch a girl's attention THE RIGHT WAY." She said, glaring at Miroku. "RIGHT MIROKU?!"   
  


  
"Uh…..Right Right!" He mumbled trying to get up.  
  


  
"So Inuyasha wasn't being a gentlemen to Kagome?"   
  


  
Miroku smiled. "No no no. That's far more complicated. Here Shippo, its called two-timing."  
  


  
*whack*   
  


  
"Ahem. You don't need to explain it."   
  
  


"Uh…when you …uh……when he can't choose between which girl…to uh….be with."   
  
  


"OoOooOoOoOoOoOh………."   
  
  
**  
  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room and Shippo stared at him. "Inuyasha?"   
  
  


"What?"  
  


  
"Is Kagome coming back?"  
  
  


Inuyasha stiffened. "………"  
  


  
"Will she?"   
  


  
"I……….I don't know."   
  


  
"Have you given any thought to what Sango and I have told you?" Miroku asked.   
  
  


"……..None of your business."   
  


  
"Why did you come back in here?" Sango asked, trying not to sound callous.   
  


  
"I just wanted to check if Kagome left something she would need in the future. To make sure she'd come back…." He looked around the room and spotted her yellow bag. "Aha. She is coming back. All her books are in there." He said quietly not giving the others any hint the he was rejoicing on the inside.    
  
  
"…She could get new books you know. And since when we're you so paranoid about her coming back or not?" The exterminator observed.  
  


  
"She told me the books were expensive. I don't think she would want to waste those money things to buy new ones then to just come back and get these old spell books…..." He replied.  
  


  
"Good point. But the question isn't whether or not she's coming back isn't the question. The question is how* long will it be before she does come back?"    
  
  
"Miroku's right. There's no telling what happened when you talked to her, since you won't tell us, and there's no telling how mad or depressed she could be. Since when were you so paranoid about her coming back or not?"   
  
  
"…………………."   
  
  
Inuyasha headed towards the door. "……I'm not paranoid," He lied, "I uhm……just wanted to know if she was."  
  
         
***  
  


  
"WOW!!! THAT WAS THE BEST TIME I EVER HAD IN A LONG TIME!" Kagome smiled as her and Hojo headed back down the road.   
  


  
"The movie was great!" She smiled. "Thanks for taking me!"  
  


  
"And……..And if you're feeling even better, we can go for another one some other time! 

That is……….if you're not busy and all."   
  
  


"SURE!"   
  


  
'I feel so free………..'  
  


  
"I'D LOVE TOO! Hey, I'll just check if I'm doing anything that day okay?"   
  


  
"REALLY?"   
  


  
"Yup!    
  


  
"GREAT!"   
  


She headed to her house and Hojo led her up to the door as the cool wind blew into their faces.   
  
  


"Well…………."   
  
  


"Well…………."  
  
  


"You go first!" They said in unison.  
  
  


"Uhm…..Ladies first!"   
  
  


"No you, I interrupted."   
  
  


"No—"   
  
  


"I insist."   
  
  


Hojo took a deep breath. "I……I really enjoyed today…Thanks…..for….yeah..." He blushed.   
  


  
"No, thank you…..you really made my day today…."   
  


  
Hojo smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Well, see you around I guess? Bye! Hope you feel better!" 

  
  
Kagome walked into her house and sat on the sofa. "I wonder how Inuyasha's doing……………….No……..He's just a friend now…..If he loves Kikyo……….I can't help but worry about him though……..I hate to admit…..but the whole time I was with Hojo……..maybe I'm not meant to be with Inuyasha????"   
  
  


  
******                                   One Month Later                                                 *********  
  
  
Inuyasha sat in the old God tree staring up into the dark star-filled skies. He never missed Kagome this much. It was true he always did miss her but there was something about this time that made his heart-ache. He went after her, but she was never home. Her brother would always say the same every time he went.   
  


  
*Flashback*  
  


  
"Hey Sota, is Kagome home?"   
  
  


"Nope! She's watching a movie!" He replied looking down at the ground trying to smile. "Inuyasha, how come Kagome doesn't go back to your era anymore?"   
  
  


"I……….I don't know…….." He lied, trying not to hurt the little boy. "I guess she's busy….I'll be back tomorrow okay? Can you tell your sister I was here?"   
  
  


"SURE!"  
  
  


"Oh……and Inuyasha?" 

  
  
"Hmm….?" Inuyasha asked, about ready to walk out the door.  
  


  
"No matter what, you're still my hero!"   
  


  
*End Flashback*    
  


  
He did that for two weeks……Fourteen days…..And not once was Kagome home. He stopped when the third week began. His pride was starting to get the better of him.   
  


  
_'Why go after her? Let her* come to you!'   
  
_

  
He kept telling himself that and waited day after day for Kagome to return, but she never did….and now…..it's been a whole month since they'd seen each other.   
  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from down on the ground. The dog demon growled and looked down.   
  


  
"What!?"   
  


  
"Come down here."   
  


  
"What do you want?!"   
  


  
"Get down here!!!" 

  
  
Inuyasha sighed. If he was his normal self he wouldn't go down, but he wasn't his normal self, and somehow the tone in Miroku's voice forced him to oblige.  
  
"Now what----"   
  


  
"When are you going to get Kagome?"   
  


  
"…….We've been through this."   
  


  
"Go look at Sango and Shippo. Sango's been very depressed and Shippo's been crying non-stop. You have to do something."   
  


  
"I went after her……..day after day. She never came, she never was there."   
  
  
"I understand how you feel…..but Inuyasha….its been a month. She's never been gone this long….It's starting to worry me."   
  
  


"Miroku, I've gone after Kagome over and over again!!! She's never there!! She won't even come here!! What do you want me to do?!?!? I can't…..I can't force her to come back."   
  


  
"The least you could do is talk to her."   
  


  
"Don't even start. I TRIED* TO TALK TO HER. You saw what happened. She ran off and left. Until now, she hasn't returned. She won't…..even listen to me."   
  
  
"It's cold tonight and from the looks of the sky, its gonna rain," Miroku replied, changing the subject, "Instead of sleeping out here, why not sleep in the hut?"   
  


  
"Feh."   
  


  
Miroku smiled and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."   
  
  
****  
  


  
"Bye Hojo!" Kagome smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for everything! I had a blast!"   
  


  
"Anything for you Kagome! Bye!"   
  
  
"Kagome?" Sota sad quietly, walking down the stairs.   
  
  
"What is it?" 

  
  
"Are you and Hojo……….together now?" 

  
  
"I don't know. Why do you ask?"   
  


  
"………What about Inuyasha?"   
  


  
Kagome glared at him. "What about* him?" 

  
  
"He came after you a lot……I told you that he---" 

  
  
"And I'll go back when I feel like it."   
  


  
"He must be worried though………" 

"No he isn't. Go to your room." 

  
  
"But—"   
  


  
"Now." She said, lowering her voice.  
  


  
Sota sighed. "Alright sis….."    
  


  
**  
  


  
Kagome sighed and walked up to her room. "School tomorrow………It's really hard without my books…Since they don't have any more for sale."   
  


  
_'I should really go get my books.'_ She thought. _'But then……I'll have to see Inuyasha again……'_ She shook her head.  
  


  
_' I'll just go at night when they're all sleeping. What do I want? An F and never making it into high school, or sneaking back, avoiding* Inuyasha and getting the books? I don't want to see him……I shouldn't care what he thinks……But……They should all be asleep by the time I get there and they won't see me.'_  
  
  
"KAGOME, TIME FOR DINNER!"   
  


  
Kagome ran down out of her room and headed towards the dining room. "Mom? I'm gonna go back to the Feudal Era tonight okay? But I'll be back soon."   
  


  
"Alright dear! Have fun! Oh, and say hi to that nice Inuyasha okay?"   
  


  
"…..Yes mom..."   
  
  
*** 5 hrs. Later at 2 A.M ****  
  


  
Kagome walked out of her house and headed towards the well. _'Well they should be asleep right now………' She thought to herself.   
  
_

  
_'It's been so long since I've been down this well…………I hate to admit….but I have missed this.'   
  
_

  
She jumped into the well and was back in the feudal era. _'It's so muddy in here.' She thought grimly. __'Great…..The day I come back it's raining hard.'   
  
_

  
She climbed out of the well, as the tiny droplets of rain doused her silky black hair. She took a moment to look around at the area, memorizing every little detail. She smiled to herself. Although it was dark, and rainy, she was still happy to be here. She loved the feudal era. There weren't any huge buildings, no noise….Just peace and quiet.   
  


  
Well….of course there were times when it wasn't so great, chasing demons for the Shikon shards and being attacked Kikyo was never something she enjoyed.  
  


  
She blinked, almost forgetting she was standing in the middle of a forest------where she had almost been killed------soaking wet.   
  


  
She shook her head started walking towards Kaede's hut where she left her bag. Once the hut was in her sight, she smiled.   
  


  
_'It looks just like it did when I left it._' She mused rushing over to the entrance trying to keep quiet so no one could hear her.   
  


  
She walked in quietly and steeped towards her bag.   
  


  
"Mmmmpphhh……."   
  
  


She turned around, and looked over to her friends.   
  
  


"Sango………Miroku………Shippo……..In-Inuyasha……." She whispered.   
  
  


She rushed towards her bag and through it on her shoulders, ready to quietly leave without notice.  
  


  
She slowly approached the door forcing herself not to look back. She couldn't help it, she quietly sat down and glanced at all her friends. Shippo was the closest one to her.  
  


She pulled her head up when she heard a noise. It sounded like a whimpering noise not far from her. She glanced over to Shippo and looked closely. The tiny fox cub had his hands over his face. Tears were pooling out of his eyes and soon his tiny whimpering noises became sobs.   
  


  
She scooted over to where he lay; not very far from Inuyasha. Shippo began to mumble to himself tossing and turning in his sleep.   
  


  
"Come back Kagome…." The cub whispered in his sleep. "….Why can't you come back…?"   
  


  
Kagome looked at him, her eyes watering. "Sh-Shippo? Shhh………I'm right here. Don't cry…." She whispered. She opened up her bag quietly and took out a tiny blanket that she was meaning to give him. She spread it open and placed it on him; tucking him in.    
  
"….Good night Shippo…….."  Shippo's eyes remained closed but her actions seemed to comfort him even though he was asleep; and after a few minutes, Shippo's sobs became quiet once more.

  
  


After Shippo fell in slumber, she gazed at Inuyasha's sleeping face.   
  
    
"Inuyasha……….." She whispered.  
  


  
_'I've missed you.'_ She thought.  
  


  
"Mmmphh….." He mumbled, his ears twitching. Kagome smiled to herself watching his ears move. She loved his ears since the first day she saw him and chuckled to herself remembering the first time she 'tweaked' them while he was 'asleep.'  
  
  
_'I wonder how he's been…………'_ She thought to herself stretching her hand out to lightly touch his cloak.   
  


  
"Kagome……………." Inuyasha whispered moving his position giving her a better view of him.   
  


  
She exhaled forcing herself not to cry. He had Kikyo. He must have said that out of friendship.  
  


  
"I better get going………." She whispered to herself getting up making sure she brought her bag , heading towards the door.   
  


  
"Goodbye ……" She whispered rushing out the door.   
  
  
****  
  
  


"Kagome!" Inuyasha said to himself bolting up from his sleep, waking everyone up. He put a hand to his head, "I………It felt like she was here…"   
  


  
Sango yawned and got up staring at Inuyasha. "What…?"   
  


_  
'Has he gone mad?'   
  
_

  
Shippo rubbed his tiny eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. He sniffled. "What do you mean Kagome was----WHAT'S THIS?!?!" He yelled.   
  


  
Inuyasha and the others turned around and noticed the tiny blanket on him, not to mention a few muddy footsteps from the rain outside.   
  


  
"Kagome was here!!!" The cub yelled frantically. "Why didn't I wake up?!!??"   
  


  
"Her bag!!" Miroku yelled noticing it wasn't there.  
  


  
_'Is she leaving for good?!_' Inuyasha thought frantically.  
  
  


Inuyasha jumped up catching her scent. There was no way he was going to let her go again. Her scent was fading because of the rain so he relied on her footsteps. He ran as fast as he could rushing towards the forest.  
  


  
.............And there she was.  
  
  
Sitting in the grass oblivious to the pouring rain with her yellow book bag strapped to her back. He approached her quietly.  
  


  
**  
  


  
"…….I never realized how much I missed this place and everyone here……." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  


  
"We missed you too."   
  


  
Kagome jumped and turned to find Inuyasha standing there, soaking wet.   
  


  
"Wha…..What are you doing here?"   
  


  
"……Kagome……" He murmured gazing at her. She looked exactly like she did a month ago, the way he remembered her, except even more beautiful. The rain was pouring onto her hair and her clothes stuck to her body. Her eyes were full of emotion and her lips were still rosy pink.   
  
  
Kagome stared at him surprised that he didn't scream at her. "What…….What are you looking at?"   
  
  
"You…….."   
  


  
"…..What…..? "   
  


  
"……You were gone for a whole month……….You're still the same as when I last saw you….."   
  


  
Kagome didn't reply turning her gaze to a bush nearby. "It doesn't matter."   
  


  
"…Wh-Why'd you come back?"   
  


  
"I needed to get my bag….I need it for school. I'm leaving."   
  


  
Inuyasha grabbed her. "Are you just going to leave?!?!?"   
  


  
"What does it mean to you?"   
  


  
"Kagome do you know that it's been hell here without you?!" He screamed.   
  


"Wha…"

  
  
"Damn it Kagome!!" He pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly. He didn't care what she had to say, at least right now he didn't. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back……" He whispered, hugging her even tighter.  
  


  
Kagome was speechless. "Inuyasha…………….." She murmured, finding herself returning his hug.   
  


  
_ 'I missed you so much………Your laughter…….Everything……._' He thought to himself. _'I guess……..I really do need you………….'  
  
  
And just for that moment……they stood there…….locked in each others arms for the first time in an exceedingly long month without each other.  
  
_

  
*********  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7!! PHEW!! THAT WAS A LONG ONE!! ^^;;; I really hope you liked it! I worked really hard!! U__u;; Please review!! Chapter 8 up soon! And I do mean soon! It won't take long I promise! Its just that these last few weeks have been tough….I'm used to all of it now, so you'll be expecting lots more updates! SO DON'T WORRY!

  
  
Oh and about my other stories….^_^''' I am writing the next chapter for Day in a Tavern, it is 80% done, and for Trouble's in the Future, the chapter is 60% done, so they should be all up soon! I'm so sorry it took so long!! U_____u;;;

I'll be updating lots now!! ^_^''   
  


  
And a note for my fans!!!   
  


  
I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE…LIKE I SAID……I've been busy………I wrote this long chapter up to apologize….I will be writing and updating MUCH MORE…….and it won't take this long okay? 

Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!  And thank you all for being there!   
  
  
*STARTS WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER*  
  


  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
   
  
  



	8. Making Him Happy

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
HI EVERYONE!!!! ....Thank you for the reviews!! 132! ! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me!  
  
I haven't really been updating too much because someone told me I was a bad writer and that got me down so I was a little iffy on myself to continue writing lol...Am I really a bad writer? ...I hope not....  
  
If I am, I'm sorry..x.X, I'm trying my best, and I happen to like my plots and stuff.....But please, if anyone has a problem with my stories, please be gentle with me. I'm really sensitive to that kind of stuff.....And...Yeah.....  
  
So please, if you have any problems don't be too rough with me? I'd really appreciate that. Oh and, its summer vacation! I'm writing A LOT now!! YAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Questions, Comments, Answers all at the end of this story as usual, okie?  
  
If anyone has any time, please read my other stories:  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
  
2. Troubles in the Future  
  
3. I Need You to Listen  
  
4. Life of Fame ((Yu Yu Hakusho))  
  
5. Someone Different ((Naruto))  
  
6. Realizations ((Yu Yu Hakusho))  
  
Please review!! It really does make a difference to know people actually read and like your story. And it helps me to update faster or gives me inspiration too.  
  
Now on with the story!

* * *

Kagome was dazed. She forgot where she was, and what she was doing there. All she felt were strong arms encircled around her waist, hugging her tight as if afraid that she would leave. She looked up to Inuyasha confused, his eyes were closed and he continued to hug her tightly. The rain continued to pour down on their heads, but both didn't seem to notice. She merely stood there with Inuyasha, entwined in his arms.  
  
"....I-Inuyasha..." She said stammering, as she tried to get out of his hold after a few minutes.  
  
He remained silent, tightening his grip on the girl situated in front of him. 'It really has been hell without you.' He thought, loosening his grip as Kagome started wriggling under his touch.  
  
"Are you alright...?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." She said, still confused, at his actions. '_Did he actually miss me....?'  
_  
"Look," She said, stepping away from him, "I just came back to get my bag....I decided to go back home."  
  
'Again?' Inuyasha thought grimly. "And how long are you leaving us this---"  
  
"I'm leaving for good." She said quietly, avoiding the look in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kagome laid a finger to his lips to stop him.  
  
"......Listen, we both know that you can find someone else to find the Shikon shards. I'm not the only one that can sense them." She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, "I'd be easier.....You wouldn't have to worry about protecting me and—"  
  
"Stop." Inuyasha said forcefully, gently cupping her face in his hands.   
  
"You're not doing this again." He said holding in his temper.  
  
Kagome raised a brow at him in question. "I can't stay---"  
  
"Keh. Yes you can. You know it, wench. You just don't want too."  
  
"It's not that I don't like it here......I love it here. That's why I didn't leave so quick.......I missed this place so much."  
  
Inuyasha sneered at her. "Then why are you so damn excited to leave us?!" He said angrily.  
  
Kagome glared at him. '_One month and the jerk hasn't changed at all.'_  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!!"  
  
Both of them turned to the sound, as a little fox cub ran out of the bush with tears in his eyes. Shippo ran to Kagome as fast as he could and jumped onto her giving her a hug.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!!" He said crying on her sleeve. Kagome froze for a minute and smiled.  
  
"....Don't worry Shippo..." She said, trying to comfort him, as he continued to weep.  
  
Sango was the second to run out to them. She as well had tears in her eyes and stopped when she saw Kagome. Sango's face was extremely pale, and her eyes were tired. It seemed as if she were crying for days. The light bags under her eyes showed the lack of sleep Sango had.  
  
_'.......Is she sad because I left too?'_  
  
"Hi Sango!" She said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Kagome!" She said running to hug her as well. "You left me here for a month!" She said, letting her tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Kagome looked over to at Miroku and Inuyasha. They didn't look any better than Sango and Shippo either.  
  
"Shippo, Sango, Miroku, can you guys give me and Kagome a little time alone?" Inuyasha said quietly rather rudely.  
  
They all nodded and headed back to the hut. Shippo turned to Kagome, "Will you stay with us?"  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
".....I'll see you in the hut Shippo."  
  
_'I don't know how long I'll stay here....'_ She thought uncertain.  
  
"Kagome." He said, motioning towards her. She turned her head not wanting to face him.  
  
"Here." She said, pulling out her hand with the bottle of shards in it. "Take it. I won't be needing it if I won't be coming back."  
  
"I've told you, I don't CARE about the shards. Why can't you understand that?! We want you to stay here!!"  
  
"What do mean you don't care about the shards?! All you want to do is to become a full fledged demon; am I right?!"  
  
Inuyasha froze. He wasn't expecting such an answer. _'....I don't that for sure anymore Kagome....'_ He thought, falling into a quiet state.  
  
Kagome continued to glare at him not knowing what he was thinking.  
  
"....Kagome... I....I don't know if I want to be a demon ...anymore...."  
  
"Yeah, right. Even if you don't, in the end your just gonna choose to go to hell with your beloved Kikyo." She countered, with a mix of anger and sadness in her voice. _'I'm sick of this...I need to get this all out...'  
_  
"....Kagome....."  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to come here every single day?! Missing out on my teenage life, missing school, being away from my family?" She looked down at her feet.  
  
".....But that isn't the reason I want to leave. I used to love coming here. But lately....I just can't ignore the fact that in the end you're going to be taken away from me either way."  
  
"...I've told you....I have an obligation to Kikyo."  
  
"Fine. Go do whatever you want to do." She said harshly, hurting Inuyasha more then she thought she did. "I'll stay. But only for the others sake."  
  
She turned her head to the left, ready to leave him, when he grabbed her arm.  
  
Kagome turned her head trying to pull out of his grasp. "Let go of me."  
  
_'Tell her. Tell her now. Tell her......You love her.'_ His mind chided him. 'Who will you choose? Her or Kikyo?' Inuyasha moved his mouth but no words came out. He was still unsure of the answer. But by that time it was too late. She pulled out of his grip and strode to the hut.

* * *

'Who does he think he is, yelling at me like that?!' She thought, anger welling up in her face. _'To think I was even happy seeing him today when I came back....He's such a jerk.'_  
  
She walked into the hut, everyone was in there, quiet as could be. Even Shippo was quiet. And that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Kagome didn't pay much attention to it though, and just sat down near the left wall of the hut.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking at her.  
  
"I'm staying. I don't know for how long but I am." She answered in a less then jolly tone. She looked around, and grabbed her arrows clutching them tight.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked, worrying about her friend.  
  
Kagome didn't say a word, but nodded a yes.  
  
_'I've made a decision......I know Inuyasha will be taken from me.....Somehow...' She thought sadly, 'I want him happy.....So I'll do all that I can to get him happy....even if it's with Kikyo...'_  
  
She leaned back onto the wall and well into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Psst. Inuyasha!!" Miroku said, tapping him on the shoulder at the break of dawn.  
  
"What?" He replied annoyed.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew why Kagome was acting....all....."  
  
"Feh. I don't know." He lied.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If I said I don't know, I don't know. So leave me alone Miroku." His eyes darted over to Kagome's sleeping form. Kagome was leaning onto the wall with her arrows close beside her. His eyes widened when they reminded him of a certain someone.  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
_"Why do you always have to sleep with those arrows next to you Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her oddly. "You know I'll protect you. I won't let any harm come to you."  
  
The priestess lowered her eyes. "It's best to have my own protection. I'll never know if you're not there to save me. I can't count on you all the time. Anyway, I like having my arrows here just in case we're under attack.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, still not sure why she had the arrows next to her. '...I won't let anything happen to her.......She knows I'd never let anyone hurt her...Why would she need those flimsy arrows_...?'  
  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Before Kagome was attacked, she never slept with her arrows like that. She always trusted him to protect her. He remembered even at the start of their journeys, she still didn't carry a bow and arrow sleeping even though she didn't know the half-demon she was with. She'd look up to the tree he was sleeping in, smile then make camp right under him.  
  
_'She actually felt safe around me.....Even from the start....Kikyo...she didn't....'_ He thought.  
  
_'But why does she have them next to her now?'_ He thought grimly, hoping she still felt safe enough around him.  
  
Kagome yawned, and her eyes opened. She stretched her arms up high. While stretching, she revealed some old scars, scars that she received from.......  
  
Inuyasha sighed. _'Kikyo....did you really do this...?.....If you did...Why...?'  
_  
Kagome looked over, feeling Inuyasha's gaze on her. "What?" She answered, in a low tone.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the door. "It's nothing." He got up and walked out the door, heading outside. "Wake up Sango and Shippo. We've gotta get going already."

* * *

"Inuyasssshhhaaaaaaaa........." Came a whiny voice, "Why so early todayyyyy...?" The fox cub began yawning and his face was pale and tired.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
_'He's not answering...?'_ Shippo thought, looking up at the half demon oddly, 'That can't be good...'

* * *

Sango and Miroku were lagging behind, unbeknownst to Inuyasha and Kagome that is.  
  
"So you say that Inuyasha doesn't know why Kagome's acting like this?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"...I'm sure he was lying. He just....He's had a tough month."  
  
"We all have." Sango replied, holding on to her weapon.  
  
"Well, he's had a tougher one don't you think? The two women he cares about most are at each other's necks." He replied smirking a bit, "And ....I don't exactly think Kagome's the same anymore...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't know...Maybe its just me. She just doesn't seem like the Kagome before this whole incident happened."  
  
"Maybe. But I'm glad she's back with us."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Well....yeah, I am too, just...be ready if she plans on leaving us again."  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

_'So Miroku's noticed Kagome's behavior too...'_ Inuyasha thought. With his ears, he heard their conversation loud and clear. He looked over to Kagome who was far ahead of him.  
  
She was quiet, even Shippo wasn't close to her. Her scent changed too. It wasn't a very happy one. It seemed like a sad, angry one. She turned around, much to Inuyasha's surprised and looked at all of them.  
  
"I'll be leaving for my world later today if that's ok with you. I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Miroku joined with him.  
  
"I have something to do."  
  
"...What's that...?" Sango asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, I'm meeting at boy at the movies today."  
  
Miroku raised a brow. "Who—"  
  
"That boy I told you that brings me gifts all the time? We've been going out the past month."  
  
"Wh-What?! Why are you going out with him?!?!!?" Inuyasha yelled, feeling the jealousy creep up his spine.  
  
Kagome didn't even answer him, she just kept walking. "Whether you allow me to go back to my world isn't the question. I'm going back, regardless of what you say."  
  
Sango grabbed on to Miroku's shoulders, afraid of Kagome's reaction. 'What....What's the matter with her...?'  
  
"We all have our own lives right?"  
  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD GO WITH HIM KAGOME?!" Inuyasha said threateningly walking towards Kagome. His eyes were blazing with anger and determination, he had a look on his face that could scare even the strongest demons away.  
  
But she didn't even flinch. "I said I'm going with him." She answered, staring straight into his eyes.  
  
"You can't. I'm not letting you."  
  
"You can't stop me." She said turning around. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha, let go of me! You have obligations to make to Kikyo! Don't you?! So go to her! I have my own life! I don't care anymore." She said, lowering her face so no one would see her, "I can't have you. Hojo actually respects me for who I am, not for who I was reincarnated from. And I'm going back to him."  
  
He tightened his hold on her. "Kagome.....You can't go to him....."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I....I....."  
  
She looked up to him, a tear gliding off her eye. "I don't love you." She said lying, "Go to Kikyo....She'll love you back..."  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped. _'What?!'_  
  
Inuyasha took a step back. _'Kagome...?'  
_  
"I...." She began to stutter. "I love Hojo."  
  
Sango was shocked. _'She....She doesn't love Inuyasha?'_  
  
_'So I was right...She did like Hojo...'_ Miroku thought to himself, remembering his conversation with Inuyasha yesterday. '_But even though she'd said it....I don't know if its true...'  
_  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock, not able to respond, his body was shaking. Kagome couldn't even look at him.  
  
_'...I want you happy Inuyasha. I know if you're not worrying about me you can be happy with Kikyo....You won't have to second guess yourself about being with Kikyo....And Even though I don't really love Hojo. I guess if I give him a chance....I can be happy with him......But even if I don't....at least you're happy...and that's all I want.'  
_  
She could feel her heart pounding, her mind was screaming for her to tell Inuyasha how she felt.  
  
"Ka....Kagome?" Shippo asked, walking up to her.  
  
"I'm gonna go to back to my time. I don't think I'm welcome here right now." She turned around, ready to leave.  
  
And this time....No one stopped her. There wasn't even a goodbye. It was just her, and the sound of her footsteps away from Inuyasha. Away from the one she loved.

* * *

It had now been hours since she left, and Inuyasha and the others were still silent.  
  
"...Inuyasha....Are you going after her?" Sango asked putting her hand on the half-demon. He flinched pulling away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me." He said menacingly, with a growl in his voice. Sango stepped back. This was no time to mess with Inuyasha.  
  
"...Inuyasha..." Miroku said, "Kagome didn't seem—"  
  
He got up, his eyes were covered by his bangs and his arms were to his side. "I need some time alone." The tone of his voice was threatening, as if his companions could feel the emotions spewing out of his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha—"  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" He yelled, glaring at all his companions. "Leave me alone! If you want Kagome back, go to the well yourself!"  
  
"You know we can't pass through."  
  
"Well then that's your problem isn't it?!" He snapped, glaring at them. "Feh. I'm getting out of here."  
  
"Inuyasha wait!!"

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, her eyes stinging with tears. '_I'm sorry Inuyasha...I just want you happy...'  
_  
She headed out of the well, and rushed into her room. Plopping her bag down, she sat on her bed. _'I wonder what he's doing now...?'  
  
**Flashback**_  
  
_He tightened his hold on her. "Kagome.....You can't go to him....."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I....I....."  
_  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
"What was he going to say...?" She thought out loud, lying on her bed. She sighed, as another tear fell out of her eye. "Just be happy Inuyasha..."

* * *

"DAMN IT!!!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist into a tree breaking its bark.  
  
_'I don't love you...'_ Those words kept ringing in his head.  
  
"Keh." He said out loud, "**WHAT DO I CARE?!"** He yelled out into the forest, before falling down on his knees.  
  
**"Ka...Kagome..."**  
  
_'...Heh.....It figures......Why'd.....Why'd she want a dirty half-breed like me anyway...?' He thought sadly, as his anger subsided into a sad, lonely feeling._

* * *

"How do you think he is?" Sango asked Miroku, watching him take a sip out of his tea.  
  
"I don't know..." He replied. "He's not taking it very well..."  
  
"Yeah.....But what I don't understand....I know Kagome loves him...Why'd she.....?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know what she had in mind when she said it. But knowing Kagome, she must think it's for the best. Maybe she thinks it'll make Inuyasha happy."  
  
Sango lowered her eyes. "Telling him she didn't love him didn't make him happy....It's so obvious he loves her...."  
  
"On the contrary, he loves Kikyo too. Kagome was probably trying to stay out of their way so Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. So he could be happy with Kikyo."  
  
"...That's true..."  
  
"We all know Kagome would never intentionally hurt someone unless she thought it would help them....That must've been the reason why she said that...." He said quietly, turning his head to the door.  
  
"...Well whatever Kagome's trying to do....It didn't help the situation one bit...."  
  
Shippo sniffled, looking up at them both. "Do you think we'll ever see Kagome and Inuyasha again?"  
  
His question was followed by a long silence. "We can only hope Shippo. Neither of them looked like they wanted to come back."

* * *

"The girl left for her time."  
  
"She did, did she?"  
  
The demon nodded. "That's what I've heard from her friends."  
  
Kikyo smirked. "Do not underestimate her. She still loves him. She'll come back."  
  
"No...change of plans? You still want me to kill her when she gets back?"  
  
Kikyo shook her head. "I want it done RIGHT this time." She said glaring at him.  
  
"It's not my fault that damn half-breed shows up every time I try to kill her."  
  
"I'll fix that." She smirked.  
  
"What like you did last time?" The demon answered sarcastically.  
  
Kikyo sneered at him, pulling her arrows up as a warning. "What was that?"  
  
"No-Nothing.."

* * *

Hours after the incident, it was already extremely dark outside, and Kagome and Hojo just finished watching a movie.  
  
"So Kagome, how'd you like that movie? It was funny wasn't it?"  
  
She smiled at him trying to laugh. "Yes, it was."  
  
"It's been such a great month, I mean you haven't gotten sick much! I think you're getting better."  
  
She nodded. "I think I am getting better." She smiled.  
  
It had been hours since she left the feudal era and she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
_'You have Hojo now. Just stop it Kagome.'_ She told herself. _'You did what was best...At least you know Inuyasha....is happier.'  
_  
She stopped in her heels. "Or is he..?"  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright? Who are you talking about?" Hojo asked, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
She blinked and looked up to him. "Oh...Nothing, I was just thinking about a friend."  
  
'He has to be happy.....Now he doesn't have to worry....Right...?'  
  
"Really?" Hojo said, pouting a bit, wondering if it was a guy friend or a girl friend.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"So when was the last time you saw this friend? Maybe we can all meet!"  
  
"....I don't know...."  
  
_'Why am I thinking about him so much....?'_ She thought, she put her hands into her pocket and felt a little jar. '_The jewel shards......That's right....He never took them....'_ Her eyes began to water once again.

_'I .....I never knew I'd miss him this much.'_  
  
"Hojo? I'm going to head home if that's alright with you...?"  
  
"Are you getting one of those nasty headaches again? I brought some aspirin." He said, taking out a huge bag of medicine.  
  
"No its fine, thank you though."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure I can manage." She said, running out of the mall leaving the boy confused.  
  
She ran outside, sighing. Normally she wouldn't go home alone in the dark like this without a companion, but she didn't want Hojo to get mixed up in her problems. The streets were empty, and it was cold outside. She didn't have a sweater or coat to put on so she bore with the weather. Home was a long way off. But it didn't seem to bother her at all.  
  
_"Why can't I just forget about him?"_ She said outwardly. _'What is it about him that I can't forget...? I have to be with Hojo now...He's not that bad a guy even....He's caring...Polite....'  
_  
_'I don't love you.'_ Her words rung through her head. '_It was for the best......If we both can't be happy then one of us should be happy.....And I want Inuyasha to be the one.'  
_  
After a long walk, she finally reached home and opened the door.

_'....Should I at least tell Inuyasha how I felt...? Or stay with Hojo for good and never go back? If I decide to stay with Hojo....I won't know if there's a way back to Inuyasha....I better think this one out...'  
_  
Just then, the phone rung.  
  
"...Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kagome? It's Hojo."  
  
"Oh hey! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine...I just wanted to call to see if you got home alright and to ask you a question..."  
  
_'Stay with Hojo....Or tell Inuyasha how I feel....What should I--'_  
  
She was cut off by this thoughts when he continued to talk.

"Uhm....Well you see this past month of us going out and stuff....I've really enjoyed it. You're really a wonderful girl Kagome. And since we got this far....I was just wondering well.....uhm.....We should get together...I promise I'll never hurt you....Kagome...? Will you be my....girlfriend...?"

* * *

**End** of Chapter 8! Nice long one...Chapter 9 up soon! Very soon, since its summer vacation! I just updated 3 stories! WHEW! Yes, my two Yu Yu Hakusho ones, this, and now I'm gonna update Troubles in the Future! YAY!!!! **_Please review!!!_**  
  
The next chappie will be nice and long! ( Oh, and there were no questions for this chapter..x.X....It's alright, lol, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
So PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Like I said, I'd really appreiciate it to know that people are actually reading my story and enjoying it....especially from the comment I got that kinda made me iffy on updating..x.X, just as I explained in the beginning of this chapter after the disclaimer.  
  
So, again, one last time, lol, please review! It really makes me so happy. And if anyone's a _YuYu Hakusho/Naruto_ fans out there, please check out my new stories! Okie! Bye bye! I will be updating very soon! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER FOR EVERYTHING!! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!!


End file.
